


Inspekce v Angbandu, aneb Pán tak řečeného Prstenu

by Melkora



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angband, Angband Orcs, BDSM, Cock Rings, Dragons, Goblins, Humor, M/M, Orc Culture, Orc Education, Orc Industry, Parody, Sex Toys, The first age of Arda, Utumno Orcs, Wild Sex, dark lords in love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Přenesme se spolu do prvního věku Ardy. Do doby, kdy ještě stál mocný Beleriad a dálném severu se tyčila slavná a mocná říše Temnoty, plná úžasných tvorů. Jejím ohniskem bylo Utumno, domov prvního temného pána Melkora a na západě ji chránily mohutné zdi pevnosti Angbandu, jemuž velel jeho nejblišží a nejmilovanější služebník, Sauron, aka Mairon.Obě sídla byla od sebe poměrně vzdálená a když chtěl nejvyšší vědět, co se mu děje v království, nezbylo mu než... samozřejmě vydat se na inspekční cestu. Jak vypadala se dozvíme v následující povídce.





	1. Chapter 1

Nad Středozemí panovala hluboká noc. Rozprostřela svá černá křídla na celé stovky mil od honosného pobřeží Beleriandu přes věčně zelený Doriath a pak dál a dál až po tajemé dálavy rhúnských stepí. Tiše s vplížila i nad pustou skalnatou krajinu Dor Daedeloth na severozápadě středního kontinentu. Tahle země byla drsná a nehostinná. Krutá k usedlíkům a nemilosrdná k cizincům. V jemných křehkých myslích vznešených elfů, zvyklých na svá skvostná, sluncem prohřátá sídla v hlubokých lesích a bělostných větrem ošlehaných pobřeží západního oceánu, nebudila nic než strach a znechucení. Jenže v celé přehršli černých srdcí všech i těch nejroztodivnějších příslušníkům temných národů zaujímala čestné místo coby útulný a milovaný domov. Domov chráněný před dobyvateli z jihu nejenom nehostinným počasím, ale mocnými hladovými démony sídlícími v jejích nedozírných hlubinách zběsile řvoucími a polykajícími nejen vetřelce, ale i své vlastní děti. Alespoň ty, které byly natolik bláhové a přiblížily se k nim na dosah ruky.  
Noc byla této zemi požehnáním! Právě v noci ožívala čilým ruchem a plnila se hlaholem tisíců čerstvě probuzených hrdel a svistem vzduchu, který prorážely jejich kmitající končetiny. Ať už nohy, ruce, pařáty, či křídla. Byl to život dychtivý, roztoužený a plný naděje. Život, který si žárlivě střežil svoji jiskru a pečlivě ji ukrýval v temných hlubinách noci. Sotva měl něco společného s tím pyšným a okázalým živobytím, jak ho znali a žily bytosti světla dole na jihu. V této nelítostné zemi byl příliš cenném pokladem, než aby se s ním plýtvalo a proto se stal neviditelným. Darebným, záludným a cupitavým tajemstvím stínu, příliš vzdáleným přímočarému uvažování obyvatel jižních království, nikoliv však méně živoucím, jak se tam dole domnívali.  
Přesně takový život si dnes na křídlech nesla i jedna můra, která se právě probíjela jednou z těchle obyčejných severských nocí. Třepotala se proudem řízného chladného vzduchu, opentleného mlžným oparem a jemně postříbřeného srpkem couvajícího měsíce a zaobírala se svými vlastními záležitostmi.  
Můří záležitosti byly obecně velmi prosté a přímočaré. Skládaly se povětšinou z myšlenek na sladký nektar a pravidelně se přepínaly z módu "najít" do módu "sežrat" a "strávit". Občas, když se nachýlilo roční období, přidalo se ještě sladké voňavé vábení milostného módu s jeho naléhavým příkazem "pářit se". Ten se ale nyní zdál být celá staletí vzdálený. A z můřího pohledu byla tato noc mimořádně úspěšná. Zvonky koniklece se otvíraly s nebývalou ochotou a vystavovaly své nateklé blizny jejímu všetečnému sosáčku. A můra na nich hodovala jako královna. Až se jí dělaly boule za tykadly! Dokonce se ani nemusela otravně škorpit s jiným můrami, což bylo trochu překvapivé, ovšem pouze pro někoho s poněkud komplexnějším uvažováním, než mají noční můry. Tahle prostě jen dodržela všechna základní bezpečnostní opatření, vlastní všem můrám a pak se spokojeně pustila se do jídla. Někdo, slynoucí poněkud komplikovanějšími myšlenkovými pochody, než na které se vzmůže prostý hmyz, by se možná tázal, čím to, že je na takovém šťavnatém trsu koniklece samotinký. Naše můra se však takovými banalitami nezdržovala a proto teď v jediném okamžiku mezi dvěma máchnutími křídel ztuhla hrůzou. K jejím jemným supercitlivým chmýřím porostlým tykadlům se totiž doneslo něco, co bylo jako umíráček pro každou můru. Bylo to volání netopýra.  
Ono nezaměnitelné cvak, cvak, huíiii, které v každé můře roznítí onu pradávnou schopnost vlastní všemu živému. Schopnost vykutat z rezerv poslední zbytky sil a poprat se o ty nejnepatrnější snítky života. Sílu prchat o zlomkrk a nevnímat při tom svaly sténající únavou, sílu obrátit se a čelit dravci stokrát většímu a silnějšímu.  
Cvak, cvak, huíiii!  
Ve svém hmyzím mozku, vlastně spíš nervových zauzlinách si byla můra vědoma, že má čas sotva zlomek vteřiny, aby se rozhodla, kterou variantu si zvolí. A v tom se stalo něco krajně nezvyklého. Něco s čím se můra nesetkala nikdy před tím ani potom. Na jisté bazální úrovni si byla vědoma toho, že narazila na cosi velkého, co ji svým smyslem nekonečně přesahuje, ovšem hmyzí ganglia už jsou taková, že konfrontována se zásadními otázkami všehomíra, jsou s to zplodit jen jednu hlubokou myšlenku a ta zní doslova: "Ehm?"  
Přesně to se teď rozeznělo naší milé můře ve všech nervových závitech, co jich jen měla, od hlavy až po zadeček. Svižně si totiž přeložila ono hrůzostrašné "cvak, cvak, huíiii", které ji ochromilo až do morku exoskeletu. Samozřejmě, jako každá můra toužící přežít svou vlastní můří pubertu, plynně ovládala netopýršštinu.  
A k jejímu nebetyčnému šoku, neznamenalo to, "vypasená můra, mňam, to si pošmáknu", jak byla zvyklá. Vlastně se zdálo, že tenhle netopýr si ji ani nevšiml. Pro jistotu si ještě jednou zopakovala, co slyšela a přeložila si to ješte důkladněji. A rázem se jí zmocnilo něco, co bylo můřím ekvivalentem červenání u druhorozených.  
Vypadalo to, že tenhle netopýr si to štráduje světem, a kolem sebe trousí samé sprosté nadávky.

Onen netopýr s nevymáchanou tlamou byla ve skutečnosti netopýří samička. A opravdu neměla na jídlo ani pomyšlení. Vlastně už se několik nocí do syta nenajedla a několik dní pořádně nevyspala. Teď si to klikatila kupředu, sotva že se ploužila a na pohled to vypadalo příliš cik cak dokonce i na netopýra. Za letu nakvašeně proklínala celý svět a především pak tu jeho část, která se posledních pár dnů proměnila z jejího spokojeného života v tohle horoucí peklo. Kožnatá křídla sebou unaveně máchala a přeměřovala si tmu prosycenou měkkým svitem měsíčního obloučku. Signály, které nepřetržitě vysílala do hluboké noci se jí ztrácely z dohledu. Až konečně k jejím citlivým uším dolehl ten správný druh ozvěny, přesně ten, na který čekala celou dobu. Spokojeně pozohýbala své dlouhatánské prsty a blána napnutá mezi nimi se poslušně natočila požadovaným směrem. Drobné chlupaté tělo se začlo pomalu snášet k zemi.  
S netopýříma očima to, pravda, nikdy nebyla žádná sláva. To málo co dokázaly zaznamenat a pak i spořádaně dopravit do mozku, bylo rozmazané a ještě černobílé. Ale za to ty uši! Stačilo pár pulzů a vykreslily jí obraz osamělého skalního ostrohu s jediným seschlým pahýlem, který kdysi kdysi býval výstavní borovicí. Pod ním se povalovala beztvará avšak mohutná kupa čehosi, co klidně mohlo být zatuchlým špinavým prádlem, kdyby to ovšem nebylo celistvé huňaté a nade vší pochybu živé. Její netopýří anatomie jí sice takové prostocviky s obličejem nedovolovala, přes to se ale spokojeně usmála alespoň v duchu. Poznala by tu horu masa i s oboustranným zánětem středního ucha. Její nos jí nemohl mýlit. Tak nějak tušila, že tu bude, a byla ráda, že se nezmýlila. Alespoň jí ukradená chvilka odpočinku lépe uteče.  
Naneštěstí, ani perfektní netopýří smysly nepracují bez chybičky, když jsou nepřetržitě šponovány až na samu hranici a namáhány tvrdou dřinou. A pokud ano, přetěžované svaly jim to příliš neulehčí. Výsledkem bylo, že namísto aby následovalo hladké a stokrát prověřené přistání na jedné z krabatých větví, ozvalo se tlumené "thum", které se rozlehne vždy, když drobná osrstěná bakulka tvrdě narazí do solidního kusu dřeva.  
Dalším zvukem bylo už značně hlasitější "jááau", doprovozeno povědomým "cvak, cvak, huíiii", které by bezpochyby přivedlo do rozpaků nejednu noční můru, pokud by tudy nějaká zrovna prolétala.  
Z gigantické ochlupené hromady, povalující se pod seschlým jakostromem se zatím oddělila neméně gigantická polokoule obdařená neuvěřitelným čumákem s vlhkým čenichem na konci. Ten se právě znatelně zachvěl a zavětřil. Jeden, či dva zbloudilé měsíční paprsky, co si našly cestu kolem tohohle osamělého ostrohu, se odrazily, jako dvě rudé hvězdy, v bělmu temném a podlitém krví, aby se vzápětí opět nenávratně utopily v okolní tmě. Dvě špičatá ušiska sebou zastříhala. Nebylo pochyb, že tohle morda nějaké strašlivé noční šelmy. Morda až směšně přerostlá a masivní, která nemohla skrývat nic jiného než (při nejmenším) dvě řady mocných, špičatých a jako břitvy ostrých zubů, pro něž je i ta nejtvrdší kost lidského těla asi totéž, co párátko pro člověka.  
Chvíli zůstal ve střehu, jakoby na něco číhal, když ale viděl, že trochu popletený, přes to však jen lehce natlučený netopýrek se s rozhořčeným brbláním hrabe vzhůru po hrubé kůře a snaživě při tom zatíná přední i zadní drápky do jejího vyprahlého hrbolatého povrchu, položil svou impozantní hlavu zas tam, kde byla před tím. Totiž na svoje přední tlapy. Spíš jen tak, aby zachoval dekórum, a snad i dal najevo, že svou novou společnici rád zase jednou potkává, několikrát vláčně zamával svou mohutnou oháňkou. Div, že se z toho nezvedl vítr. Jenže i to ho brzy přestalo bavit a nechal ji opět bezvládně padnout k zemi. Takže jediným pohybem nakonec zůstalo přičinlivé štrachání rozezleného netopýrka a jediným zvukem otravné škrabání drápů o suchou borku.  
Nakonec se agilní netopíří dáma pohodlně uvelebila hlavou dolů na jedné z větví dostatečně tenkých i pevných aby ji bezpečně udržely. Na chvíli se rozhostilo strnulé ticho. Oba noční démoni setrvávali ve své otupělé nečinnosti, jakoby v sobě žádný z nich nenacházel sílu ani motivaci prolomit tíživou hradbu mlčení. Jen od nozder obrovité šelmy tu a tam unikl obláček zasmrádajícího sirného dýmu. Netopýří samička však dlouho mlčet nevydržela.  
Napřed vyloudila povzdech, tak hluboký, jako srdce Utumna a tak žalostným, jako osamění. Vzápětí promluvila jazykem tajemným, pradávným, zrozeným z ohně a popela v dobách tak vzdálených, že sama Arda, byla tenkrát ještě líbezným nevinným batoletem. Jazykem skrytým, zastřeným pro uši prostých smrtelníků a sotva pro ně slyšitelným. Jazykem, co postrádal slova, která by dokázali vnímat a věty, jež by byli sto pochopit. Přes to však vlastním všem nesmrtelným, mocným duchům, rodilým potomkům ohně a temnoty.  
"Potřebuje vošukat!" Pravila! "Potřebuje vošukat tak moc, jako ještě nikdy nikdo vošukat nepotřeboval!"  
Sirná bestie pod ní na znamení souhlasu jen vesele zavrtěla ocasem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kdo byly ty dvě tajemné magické bytosti, které se setkali na opuštěném skalním ostrohu nedaleko Angbandu? Proč se vůbec rozhodly opustit uprostřed hluboké noci bezpečné útočiště jeho mohutných zdí? Jaké zlo je to vyhnalo do osamělé temnoty? A kdo to vlastně tak nutně potřebuje vošukat?  
> Tohle a mnohem víc se dozvíme v dalším dílu.

Obě nešťastná stvoření setrvala na onom skalním ostrohu ještě nějaký čas. V tichém porozumění si, každý po svém způsobu, hověli na tomhle kousku Ardy, který jim oběma stejně přirostl k srdci. Nemuseli si navzájem vysvětlovat, že se tu vlastně zašívají. Každý, kdo obýval mocný velkolepý Angband a v kom zbyla třeba i nepatrná špetička pudu sebezáchovy si posledních pár dní hledal klidné místečko, kde by se ukryl před tím nejhorším. Aby byl vzápětí vytažen za uši na vzduch, tepán, sekýrován, zpucován, svléknut z posledních zbytků sebeúcty a potupně ztrestán přeřazením na ještě mizernější pracovní pozici. Angband dnešní doby to byl nelítostný vztek a krutá zloba. Byly to nikdy nekončící galeje vyplněné trýznivou dřinou, prokládanou smrtelnou úzkostí. Úzkostí, že ať děláš, co děláš, děláš to špatně! Děláš to málo, děláš to pomalu. A budeš-li přistižen - a ty budeš, protože jeho oko je vševidoucí a všudypřítomné - před svým hořkým koncem neutečeš. On neodpouští! On nezapomíná! A bude tu pořád, ať jen se vrtneš kamkoliv.  
S tímhle a spoustou dalších nehezkých pocitů opouštěla upíří královna Thuringwethil své místo které věrně zastávala už léta. Místo po boku Mairona, pána Angbadu, znamenité pevnosti a slovutné zbrojnice, strážící západní brány temného království a s nimi i pokojný spánek všech jeho dětí.  
Potřebovala chvíli klidu!  
Jaké bylo její potěšení, když na svém oblíbeném útočišti narazila na starého přítele a druha Carcharotha. Nejstrašnějšího a nejobávanějšího ze všech Melkorových vlkodlaků. Totiž... to by byl... kdyby bývalo nedošlo k té jeho skoro až magické proměně na kňučící uzlík mokrých chlupů, tu a tam proložený nějakým tím zdrclým chumlem. Uzlík, který se zrovna unaveně povaloval pod tímhle seschlým stromem. I on rád spatřil svou dávnou známou, s níž teď sdíleli společné utrpení. Oblíbil si rovněž její prořízlý jazýček a břitký smysl pro humor, pichlavý, jako jehla. Však taky pobaveně vrtěl oháňkou, když mu navrhovala, aby se o tu fušku s uspokojením jejich evidentně zpruzeného a téměř nepříčetného velitele nepostaral on sám. Stačilo by počkat, navrhovala mu, až jejich pán přijme svou vlčí podobu. Všichni angbanďané by pak měli svatý pokoj a nikdy už by ho nepřestali velebit. Moc dobře věděl, že jsou to jenom takové řeči, které na chvíli uleví, jejich těžce zkoušeným srdcím. Protože i kdyby předvedl to nejlepší z vlkodlačího umění milovat. I kdyby se na tom poděsovi několik hodin střídala celá jeho smečka. I kdyby všichni nakonec popadali v naprostém vyčerpání a zvadlí, jak lilie! Maironovi, jejich pánovi, to bude málo. Všechno mu bude málo! Nejen Carcharoth! Nejen Thuringwethil! Dokonce i bytosti mnohem vzdálenější a cizejší Temnému duchovi kovu a ohně. Dokonce i ty, co sotva tušily o jeho existenci! Tihle všichni dobře znali pravý důvod toho, proč byla celá pevnost už druhý týden na nohou a kmitala jak opánky duchů ainur během prvotního tance. A nebyla to jen nadcházející inspekce z nejvyššího velení, která se blížila každým dnem, stejně neúprosně, jako svítání.  
Bylo to... nejvyšší velení samo!  
Široké plece nejvyššího velení, pevná svalnatá ramena nejvyššího velení, mohutná býčí šíje nejvyššího velení, jeho oblé paže, jeho ukázkové boky, jako vysoustruhované velmistrem tesařem.  
Thuringwethil se lascivně pousmála. Byla přítelkyní a nejbližší důvěrnicí Temného pána číslo dvě, takže to měla z první ruky.  
Nejvyšší velení, jak si její pán nikdy neodpustil poznamenat, oplývalo spoustou dalších smyslných lákadel. Jako třeba plnými smyslnými rty, jež dokázalo zkroutit do mimořádně podmanivého přidrzlého úsměvu. Ale hlavně - celá Arda se shodovalo na tom, že to je zdaleka jeho největší přednost - disponovalo i nekonečně hlubokýma uhrančivýma očima jejichž pohled vydržel málokterý smrtelník. Proslavená elfská legenda v tomhle nepřeháněla, ačkoliv si pravdu opět jednou kapánek zcenzurovala. Celá verze zněla, vydržel, aniž pocítil ono znepokojivě povědomé teplo a mravenčení v podbřišní krajině.  
Nejvyšší velení se jmenovalo Melkor, mocně povstávající. (O tom proč mocně a proč povstávající se v Angbandu nadělalo neuvěřitelné množství přisprostlých vtipů.) A kromě všech těchto honosných přívlastků se mohlo chlubit ještě hrdým titulem nejbohorovnějšího, nejpřezíravějšího a nejnáladovějšího stvoření, co kdy Ardou chodilo. Bylo prakticky nemožné udržet jeho pozornost a jak její šéf ke své nelibosti brzo zjistil, ještě méně jeho věrnost. Nebylo to tak, že by nejvyšší z Valar a mocný vládce Ardy vyloženě chtěl být záletný. Nebo že by neuznával pojem cizoložství jako takový. Vlastně všude prohlašoval, že chová institut manželské věrnosti ve velké úctě. V podstatě šlo o to, že měl někde hluboko v sobě zakořeněno přesvědčení, spíše vnímané, než opravdu uvědomované, že existují určité vyjímky. Jako například když byl dlouho sám a sexuálně strádal. Nebo, když byla ta druhá strana opravdu rajcovní. Nebo když ho při tom nikdo nenachytal. Nebo... A vůbec! Copak to nebylo bezohledné upírat svým poddaným to nekonečné potěšení ze své úžasně vzrušující neodolatelné existence? Výčitky ho unavovaly, z výhrůžek si nic nedělal.  
Výsledkem byl dopálený, věčně nenaložený Sauron, který byl hotovou katastrofou pro celý Angband. Občas také Sauron záludný, lstivý, všetečně slídící ve stopách svého přehnaně rozverného pána a učitele. Často se také měnil v Saurona pomstychtivého bezohledně pronásledujícího každou bytost z libovolné strany světelného spektra, která byla natolik pošetilá, aby se zapomněla na nesprávném místě s nesprávnou osobou.  
Jenže to to byla jen část příběhu. Existovala totiž ještě další tvář, kterou mocný maia ohně a kovu odíval, v touze vypořádat se s výstřelky svého rozverného nestálého a nestydatě úchvatného pána. Tvář která hořela touhou a pulzovala nedočkavostí. Perlila obdivem a rozšiřovala se v dychtivém ohromení. Tvář, která byla a vždy zůstala tváří nevinného naivního chlapce, který tenkrát, ještě v ranných dobách Ardy, poprvé uslyšel Jeho zpěv.  
Byla to tvář Mairona! Mairona Úžasného!  
Byla jemnější, něžnější, zůstávala povětšinou skrytá. Ale byla tam, houževnatá a neuvadající.  
Nechyběla ani když její majitel poprvé obdržel onen zpropadený vzkaz z Utumna.  
"Ty tvé nové zázračné ohnivé hračičky bych si strašně rád prohlíd. A vůbec! Už dlouho jsem si nebyl zkontrolovat, jak se vám tam na tom na západě daří. Očekávejte mě tak za tejden, maximálně za dva."  
"Za tejden, maximálně za dva!"  
Tohle byla ta věta, která odpálila rozbušku. A to naprosto rovnoměrně a demokraticky ve všech vrstvách Maironovi členité osobnosti. Výbuch, který způsobila byl báječně viditelný dokonce i zvenku a vypadal by naprosto úchvatně, kdyby se okouzlený náhodný pozorovatel zároveň nevystavoval nebezpečí hodně ošklivé a hodně bolestivé smrti.  
V očích pána Angbandu to hněvivě zablesklo a rudě zaplálo. Kolem hlavy se mu rozžaly tucty zářivých jisker, které se v okamžení změnily v oslnivou girlandu žluto červených ohnivých jazyků, které vzápětí zmizely do nebytí a zanechaly po sobě pouze záplavu štiplavě suchého sirného dýmu.  
Navenek to bylo všechno, uvnitř se však začaly dít neuvěřitelné věci. Tejden, maximálně dva! Tahle fráze vztekle bušila do mozkových závitů bytosti jménem Sauron a marně se v ní pokoušela zabydlet. V jeho precizní matematicky dokonale vyladěné mysli pro ni prostě nebylo místo. Tejden? Dva? Soptil plný bezmocného vzteku. Copak takhle se píšou úřední zprávy? Byl si dokonale jistý, že kdyby mu tenhle canc předložil někdo z jeho podřízených, osobně by mu ho narval do krku. A pak zas vytáhl ven, ovšem druhým koncem. To aby si nebohý hříšník dobře pamatoval, že takhle se to nedělá.  
Tak tejden? Nebo dva? Nepřestával přičinlivě přikládat pod rozžhavení kotel svého spravedlivého rozhořčení. A copak na tom vůbec záleží? Stejně by se za tak krátký čas nedokázal řádně připravit, ani kdyby se na hlavu postavil. To je On! Tohle je celý On! Jak typické!  
Sauron v něm vztekle odhodil dopisní tubu za záda i s jejím obsahem a překotně vyrazil ze své komnaty.  
Jen počkej, ty šmejde! Dunělo mu hlavou, jakoby se tam rozléhalo hromobití. Tejden, nebo dva? Co na tom záleží!? Udělám z toho tady učiněné Dhaino lůno. Takže zůstaneš celej paf, neschopnej slova, ba ani nádechu. Tak moc tě to tady ohromí!  
Takže už nikde, nikdy, nijak nebudeš chtít nikoho jiného, než jsem já. Upejpavě k tomu dodávala bytost jménem Mairon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minule jsme se dozvěděli, že v Angbandu se chystá inspekce z nejvyšších pater a že nebozí angbanďané mají týden ztěží dva, aby se připravili. A věřte, že její mocný vladař Sauron se může přetrhnout, aby bylo řádně připraveno opravdu všechno.

V době, kdy se mocná démonka, upíří královna Thuringwethil, rozhodla vzít kramle z nitra Angbandu a ulít se na nedalekém skalním ostrohu, v jeho horoucím srdci vrcholilo peklo. Peklo v něž se proměnily hektické přípravy na nejmocnějšího z mocných, který měl zanedlouho přibýt mezi jeho mohutné zdi.  
Inspekce byla s každou uplynulou nocí blíž a bliž. Ať už to byla některá z prostorných moderních dílen, či hluboká kobka nebo temnice, všude se testovalo, vylepšovalo, pilovalo, dotahovalo a pak leštilo a cídilo a pak zase znova od začátku testovalo až do úplného zblbnutí. Totiž přesněji k naprosté dokonalosti! Protože cokoliv menšího než dokonalost, jejich šéf prostě odmítl akceptovat. V tomhle týdnu hrůzy na sobě prakticky každý, kdo měl co do činění s úchvatnou západní výspou Temného království, pocítil zlobný planoucí a hlavně vševidoucí zrak jejího vrchního velitele. Dokonce i ti, kteří upřímně pochybovali o samotné jeho existenci, se čas od času přistihli při tom, jak se, kdo ví proč, nervózně ohlížejí přes rameno a hledají zdroj toho mrazivého pocitu úzkosti, který jim právě zježil všechny chlupy na zátylku a hladově se zakousl do útrob.  
V Angbandu dnešních... elfové by řekli dnů, skřeti nocí, nebyl nikdo kdo by neproklínal. Ať už tuhle mizernou práci, svůj zatracenej život, celej tenhle podělanej svět a všechny jeho bohy i démony (Což bylo mimochodem u skřetů považováno za jedno a totéž). A všichni jednohlasně proklínali jeho, Saurona. Byl to učiněný chór hlasů, skřeků, sykotu a bublání, který nemohl být rozmanitější, přes to spolu souzněl v dokonalé harmonii.  
Nikdo z těchto tvorů, tak rozličných, jako Temnota sama, dokonce i z těch, co byli vládci Angbandu nejbližší, ale neznal celou pravdu.  
Jen Thuringvethil věděla své!  
Tak například to, že se stejně přepečlivou úzkostnou starostlivost jako jejich společnému domovu, věnuje jejich šéf i sám sobě. Věděla, že se už týden koupe v buvolím mléce, věděla i o těch pochybně zavánějících olejíčcích, které si vtírá do vlasů a co bylo nejhorší, věděla i o... Drobné tílko se lehce oklepalo, jakoby se snažilo setřást ze sebe tu ponižující vzpomínku. Ne snad, že by se jí její nadřízený přímo svěřoval. Spíše šlo o to, že bylo velmi těžké, utajit cokoliv zrovna před Thuringwethil. Ostatně právě pro tuhle vlastnost si ohnivý pán tak často žádal její přítomnosti a cenil tak navýsost jejích služeb. Takže se prozíravě o nějaké to utajování ani nesnažil. Vlastně, když se nad tím opravdu důkladně zamyslela, jeho nesnažení bylo velmi nápadné, téměř až okázalé na tvora s tak pronikavou inteligencí. Tušila, že kdyby býval opravdu nestál o to být přistižen, nepochybně by si našel způsob, jak své ostudné tajemství pohřbít v temných hlubinách nebytí tak, aby je tam žádné stvoření, živé, či neživé, nikdy nedokázalo objevit a pokud ano, aby až do svého hořkého a kvapného konce litovalo, že tak učinilo. Místo toho se (Thuringwethil nikdy nezapomene na chřestění všech tě zlatavých přívěsků a cinkot briliantů narážejících jeden o druhý, doprovázející ten jediný prostý pohyb) spěšně obrátil za zvukem jejího hlasu a prchavý ruměnec dodal v ten ráz barvu jeho pobledlým tvářím.  
"Thil! Kde se tady bereš?"  
Hlesl a ona, jako vzorná poddaná svého vládce, měla ihned pokorně sklapnout létací blány, postavit se na všechny čtyři a odpovědět, že dle rozkazu toho a toho, doručila zprávu tu a tu. Až na to, že ona nikdy nebyla zrovna vzornou poddanou a Sauron si, dle jejího skromného názoru, mohl celé to vládnutí strčit za klobouk. Ale i kdyby mu to nedávala při každé vhodné příležitosti bezostyšně najevo, nebylo by jí to teď k užitku. Její otřesený mozek dokázal vyplodit jen jednu větu a ta zněla:  
"Co to máš, u všech Valar, na sobě?"  
A nebylo divu?! Ty šaty byly prostě neuvěřitelné.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak, jako v minulém díle, stále jsme v Angbandu a chystáme se na inspekci. Chystá se i jeho mocný vládce, Sauron. Co si to asi nachystal, že to tak šokovalo jeho podřízenou a důvěrnici, upírku Thuringwethil?

Celé tohle ráno, které se nakonec protáhlo až do pozdního dopoledne, se pro Thuringwethil naplnilo sžíravými pocity studu a trapnosti. A to se opravdu poctivě snažila soustředit! Ježila chloupky na čenichu, valila bulvy a vypínala své drobné srstnaté tělíčko pečlivě vzhůru, aby ji neunikl sebemenší detail, který se jejímu pánovi zdál důležitý. Občas si dokonce pomohla svým sonarem! Co to bylo platné, když se jí do mysli zas a znova vracelo pomyšlení neodbytné, jak třídenní zimnice. Pomyšlení, že takhle by svého šéfa vidět neměla. Nikdo by takhle svého šéfa neměl vidět! Ona však měla tu nehoráznou smůlu, že její šéf se jí, krom běžných zdvořilostních a - a to si přiznejme otevřeně - někdy i pěkně nezdvořilých společenských kontaktů, rozhodl navíc ještě poctít i svou milostí. A ať se jí to momentálně líbilo, či nikoliv, zastávala také postavení jeho věrné přítelkyně a nejbližší důvěrnice a k této úloze patřilo i posoudit, v jakém úboru se jí obávaný a nenáviděný vládce Angbandu zdá nejvíc sexy.  
Což už by samo o sobě bylo dost nepříjemné, kdyby jí to ale navíc nestěžovala i skutečnost, že se zrovna nacházela ve své netopýří podobě. A v ní se její představy o tom, co je "sexy" poněkud lišily od těch, které měli dvojnožci. Například její ideál aktuálně vypadal jako drobná bachratá a poněkud zasmrádající koulička srsti. Samozřejmě zasmrádající tím správným způsobem, to teď ale bylo vedlejší.  
Úporně se snažila rozvzpomenout si, co ji rajcovávalo v její humanoidní formě... kterou se samozřejmě mohla odít, kdyby chtěla, ale jednak to bylo dost pracné a nepohodlné a pak, učinilo by to z celé téhle situace ještě větší trapas.  
Povzdechla si!  
Bylo cosi krajně znepokojivého na tom sledovat postrach elfů, kterak se nakrucuje před zrcadlem v něčem, co aspoň dle střihu, alespoň na první pohled vypadalo jako prostá klasická róba, nenápadně splývající v hladkých kaskádách až k zemi. Ovšem na ten druhý už to připomínalo spíš spíš rybářskou síť! Plaňkový plot! Plátek ementálu! Prostě cokoliv, co si velmi okázale nárokuje obrovský kus volného prostoru, samo o sobě to ale zabírá plochu tak titěrnou, že i pouhá existence oné věci se zdá urážkou jsoucnosti, jako takové. Její pán se rozhodl protivit realitě pomocí měkkého sukna střízlivě oranžové barvy. Tuto maličkost jí ovšem musel prozradit, neboť barevné vidění, to byl pro mnoho místních nočních tvorů zbytečný luxus, který si prostě nemohli dovolit. Neopomněl ani dodat, že oranžová báječně podtrhuje jemnost jeho pleti a skvěle mu pasuje k vlasům. A to bolelo!  
Otřesená Thuringwethil dolovala z paměti útržky vzpomínek. Tak jako ve své lidské formě ztěží dokázala popsat pachy a zvuky, které vnímávala, jako netopýr, bylo pro ni téměř nemožné v této podobě pochopit podstatu barev. Jistě, oranžová! Ohnivé jazyky svíjející se ve zdlouhavém rytmu plápolání. Sauronovy oči, Sauronovy vlasy! Ve své lidské podobě měla pocit, že jsou ještě rudější, než oheň sám. Teď si nějak nemohla vybavit, co to s ní dělalo. O Sauronovi se říkalo, že je krásný. Párkrát dokonce padlo slovo nejkrásnější. Jeho proslavené vlasy, živoucí plamen, s tím měli hodně co do činění. Zvýraznit je tím, co nazýval oranžovou je jistě dobrý nápad. Netopýří hlavička sebou horlivě kývala, na znamení souhlasu, někde uvnitř se však na myšleném obrazu jejích rtů objevil cynický úšklebek. Sauron by se ohradil proti tomuhle chvástavému tvrzení. Ba co víc, Sauron by se mu zuřivě bránil! V jeho očích byl jenom jeden nejkrásnější a to byl Melkor! Řeči o svém vlastním prvenství by trestal, jako svatokrádežné.   
Tiché chřestění jí vytrhlo z úvah. Útlá zápěstí ducha ohně se pozvedla ke stropu a náramky, které je zdobily, putovaly dolů po jejich ladných křivkách. Ve tmě, kterou čeřil jen sporý svit několika loučí se to oslnivě zablesklo. To se několik zbloudilých paprsků opřelo do jejich zlatavého, dokonale vytvarovaného povrchu. Róba, která se ve spodní části mírně rozšiřovala, opsala ve vzduchu elegantní smyčku a roztočila se v pravidelných vlnkách. Tělo jejího nositele se rozpohybovalo v rytmu hudby, kterou slyšel jenom on sám. Thuringwethil sledovala ten pohyb, jak uhranutá. Hudba v mysli jejího pána ale vzápětí dozněla a látka, lehounká jak dech se pomalu snášela k zemi. Tam ji táhlo krumplování ze zlata a nepatrných jiskřiček rubínových a smaragdových střípků. Lesklé nitky, které lemovaly špičky jeho uší a táhly se podél jeho hrdla až na ramena a šíji, se s nějakým tím ojedinělým ťuknutím vrátily na své místo. Svou jemností upomínaly na čerstvě orosené pavučiny, ozářené svitem zapadajícího slunce. Až na to, že tahle vlákna nebyla dílem žádného hrdého příslušníka pavoučího rodu. Byla tvořena ryzím zlatem a ty kapky, rozkládající ukořistěné paprsky slunečního svitu na tisíc a jednu barev, to byly nefalšované drahokamy.  
S tím jak ustal jeho pohyb, se celá ta zlatorudá nádhera jako kouzlem vrátila na své původní místo. Nic se nezašmodrchalo, nic nenatrhlo. Vše zase půvabně splývalo, způsobné a nehybné, jakoby se to ani nikdy nedalo do pohybu. Dokonale poslušné svého pána, podobně jako vše ostatní v Angbandu. Vlastně to byl malý zázrak, uvažovala netopýrka, vzhledem jak křehce ta paráda vyhlížela. Všechny ty nitky a šňůrky! Ty titěrné zástěrky, v něž se změni spodek jeho róby po té, co si v nich po stranách vyřízl mezeru dost širokou na to, aby z nich vyzývavě jukaly jeho nohy při každé další piruetě.  
Po netopýřím se zasmála.  
Samozřejmě! Není to jen oslnivé! Je to matematicky naprosto přesně oslnivé. Každičký, i ten nejnepatrnější detail byl pečlivě propočten zvážen a vypilován tak, aby přesně seděl mezi ty ostatní. A výsledek funguje jako obvykle. Šlape, jako perfektně seřízený stroj. Vůbec nezáleží na tom, že to pro tentokrát není Grond, ani jiná děsivě vražedná zbraň do posledního kolečka zbrocená krví.  
Sauron zaslechl její tiché cvakání a pochopil. Zvedl k ní zrak.  
"Po hostině se chystám tančit."  
Jeho hlas byl hladký, melodický. Připomínal souměrný tok vody v právě dokončeném zavlažovacím kanálu. Slyšet ho prvně, jen stěží byste uvěřili, že je to hlas, zvyklý udílet pokyny a vyštěkávat rozkazy, které si nikdo nedovolí neuposlechnout. S mechanickou přesností, úsečně a tak stručně, jak to jen šlo. Stěží kdy zakolísal, zvýšil se, či nabyl na intenzitě. Pokud k tomu přece došlo, mělo co to dělat s Ním a Thuringwethil to věděla. To pak ten hlas občas nabyl hněvivého kalu, někdy se dokonce vzedmul až k divoké zuřivosti. Vzácně, jako třeba teď, se chvěl a pohupoval jako jívy větru. Tohle byl hlas Mairona Úžasného. Okouzlující bytosti, která před dávnými a dávnými časy bez váhání opustila svůj domov v Amanu a vydala se žít na dálný sever, aby svého rozhodnutí jedinkrát nezalitovala.  
Thuringwethil znala tanec Živoucího plamene. Každý příslušník Temného národa ho znal, nebo o něm aspoň slyšel. Kde kdo se ho pokoušel s větším či menším úspěchem napodobit. A všichni ho toužili spatřit v jeho nejčistší prvotní podobě. Přes to se její nosík nesouhlasně nakrčil a hrdlo rozvibrovalo slovy, které se z něj hrnuly rychleji, než je dýchavičně pelášící mozek stihl zastavit.  
"Počkej! To chceš jako tančit v tomhle? To jako přede všema??"  
Upachtěný mozek úslužně nabídl několik více či méně nepravděpodobných verzí, kterými by se dala situace ještě zachránit. Možná ty šaty nejsou celé. Možná jim chybí nějaký díl. Něco... no zkrátka něco, co nějak opravdicky, ne, jenom jako, zakryje i jiné části těla, než jen jeho, ehm, ohanbí. Třeba je tenhle model jen jakási soukromá varianta určená výhradně pro použití ve dvou. Třeba...  
Byla to bláhová naděje, kterou si hřála někde u svého jako palec širokého srdíčka, a i ta se však vzápětí rozplynula stejně neúprosně, jako ranní mlha s paprsky slunce. To když Sauron rozpačitě sáhl do pasu, k těm několika zlatým cvočkům, které jediné držely tu věc pohromadě a trochu nejistě, jakoby nevěděl, jestli může, je jeden po druhém rozepnul.  
Oslnivá róba mu trýznivě pomalu sklouzla z ramen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vzpomínáte na Saurona a Thuringwethil? Naposledy jsme je opustili v Sauronově soukromé komnatě, zrovna když se temný vládce Angbandu chystal zjevit své otřesené poddané ve své nejsvůdnější formě. Schválně, co byste udělali vy, kdyby se vám váš šéf zatoužil předvést v sexy spodním prádle? Správně! Thuringwethil má také zaječí úmysly.  
> Je to škoda, protože Sauron má zase spoustu zajímavých nápaditých a rafinovaných hračiček.

Thuringwetil, jakkoliv otřesená, musela uznat, že to byl opravdu působivý obraz. Útlé tělo se rýsovalo v okolním rudém přítmí ozařováno zlatavými odlesky šperků, které ho zdobily. Objímaly ho jako útlé paže. Obtáčely se kolem něj jako tenké šlahouny zimolezu. Pod rameny, okolo bradavek, (Temnoto... Nikdy, ani ve snu by ji nenapadlo, že tamta bude... propíchnutá!) pak přes lýtka, až na kotníky. Všechny jemné, perfektně padnoucí a držely jak přibité, ačkoliv nechápala jak. Určitě by se nad tím bývala hlouběji zamyslela, možná se o to i živě zajímala a zcela jistě by chtěla znát tajemství tohohle povedeného triku, kdyby momentálně necivěla na svého nahého šéfa. Totiž, technicky vzato, nebyl nahý, ačkoliv podle všech pravidel logiky měl být. A to byla ta největší záhada. A nebylo to jen to zlato, tak nepochopitelně přilnavé, které poskytovalo tomu tělu zcela nezaslouženou iluzi zahalenosti.  
To hlavní kouzlo mělo na svědomí cosi, na co se upírka skoro bála podívat, protože dobře věděla, jaký orgán se pod tím skrývá. Přesto se její neochotné zraky zas a znova vracely tam dolů pod pas a její myšlenky kroužily kolem té věci, jako vosy kolem bečky se sladkým sirupem. Vždyť tam toho byl takový kus! Nechápala! Takové množství volné tkaniny! A při tom se pod tím nacházelo pouze... tamto a pak už jen spousta nanicovatého vzduchu. Tahle paráda byla stejně rudooranžová, jako před tím svrchník (ano, těžko tomu uvěřit, ale to, co před chvílí sklouzlo ze Sauronových ramen, byl opravdu svrchník) a stejně jako ten se to táhlo až k zemi, kde lem, bohatě zdobený zlatem a drahokamy, líně zametal podlahu.  
Zkrátka, byla to kejkle hodná mistra čaroděje a její velitel, soudě podle ješitného úsměvu, co mu najednou vykvetl ve tváři, byl na svůj kousek náležitě hrdý. A když už byl jednou v tom chlubení, nemínil přestat. Jeho drahá srstnatá přítelkyně si zaslouží znát celé tajemství, včetně těch jeho částí, o nichž pevně doufala, že se je nikdy nedozví.  
Pomalu se otočil. Ve tmě se na vteřinu zaleskla křivka jeho hýždě, která se však ihned rafinovaně skryla v záplavě červenooranžového sukna. Dřív, než si ohromený divák stačil uvědomit, co ho to vlastně upoutalo. Div, že ta dokonalé pravidelná oblina ještě ke všemu koketně nezamrkala.  
No, jistě! Pomyslela si upírka a ušklíbla se aspoň v duchu, když už jí to její hrubě nedostačující mimické svaly v její současné podobě neumožňovaly. Chtěl jsi mi ukázat, že co je vepředu, to máš i vzadu. Úzký proužek látky, který se sice táhne až k zemi, ale zakrývá jen to nejnutnější. Iluze suknice je dokonalá o to už se postarají zlaté řetězy, které ony dva naprosto spolu nesouvislé kusy látky pospojují tak, že z nich učiní téměř opravdický oděv. Je jich tam dost na to, aby jemně pohladily tvoje boky a kyčle, ale ne zas příliš, takže je ti dobře vidět na nohy. Ukaž mi, chlapče, kde je ten hlavní kouzelnej knoflík. Ten, kterej když stiskneš, pěkně pohodlně a jednou rukou, tak se celá ta paráda sveze k zemi a ty zůstaneš stát, jak tě Eru stvořil. No, tak! Znám tě! Vim, že ho máš!  
A byl tam!  
"Ne!"  
Vykřikla upírka hlasem tak hromovým jak jen netopýr dokáže. Až se jí z toho hrdélko div nezauzlilo.  
"Totiž...", dodala honem skoro omluvně. "Já... myslim, že už vim, jak to funguje. Není nutné... jít úplně do... detailů. Ano To je to slovo!"  
Delikátní křivka Sauronových úst se prohnula do zklamaného oblouku, jeho ruka, už, už připravená stisknout, zase poslušně sklouzla z opasku. Výraz, co se mu při tom rozsvítil očích se Thuringwethil ani trochu nelíbil. Vypadal příliš dychtivě. Příliš sdílně! Příliš bažil po sounáležitosti a to nevěstilo nic dobrého.  
Eh, no jo, já vim! Ploužilo se neochotně netopýří hlavičkou. Nemáš si o tom - o Něm - s kým popovídat. Bublá to v tobě a víří, jak divé a všechen ten přetlak se ti dere ven jedinou vhodnou dírou a to je shodou okolností ústní otvor. Jestli to budeš držet uvnitř už jen chvilku, budeš mít pocit, že tě to zadusí. Ale proč musím trpět zrovna já?  
Odevzdaně si povzdechla.  
Jasně, že musim! Carcharoth je na takovýhle hovory příliš tupej. Doplácím na to, že v celý týhle podělaný díře do těla matičky země, jsem jediná, kdo má nějakou úroveň.  
Sauron, což byl mimochodem malý zázrak, vzhledem k jeho proslavenému nedostatku empatie, mezitím vycítil, že možná, kdo ví, jen možná, zašel příliš daleko. Okamžitě ho zaplašil, jako triviální úzkoprsý nesmysl.  
"Je to opravdu jednoduchý mechanismus..."  
Pravil, nadšený svou vlastní genialitou. Odpovědělo mu další, opravdu velmi rázné, "Ne!"  
"Trvalo mi vážně dlouho, než jsem..."  
"Ne!"  
Následoval zklamaný povzdech. Na chvíli se rozhostilo napjaté ticho.  
"Mám tady ještě jednu věcičku. Na to jsem vážně pyšnej!"  
Tak! Sauron se naneštěstí nikdy nenechá odradit nadlouho. Tohle patřilo k další z jeho velmi otravných předností. Netopýrek nakvašeně, i když velmi tiše zacvakal. Sauronova tvář se znovu rozhořela tou znepokojivou dychtivostí, která ji neopustila, jen na chviličku ubrala na intenzitě. Vzápětí odchřestil někam do tmy, a když se z ní zase vynořil, svíral v ruce něco malého zlatého a oblého. Thuringwethil na chvíli zapomněla na svou ostražitost. Zvědavě vypoulila očka a přichystala si sonar do pohotovostní polohy. Pokud šlo o nové vynálezy a neotřelá technická zlepšení, byla Sauronova nápaditost přímo pověstná a ona si rozhodně nechtěla nechat ujít žádnou převratnou novinku. Sauronova ruka se natáhla a drobnýupíří nosík se zachvěl, samou snahou zachytit pach té věci. Trochu připomínala stočené hadí tělo. Nebo dračí! Hlavička, po pravdě, vypadala spíš na dračí mordu. Tělo pak byl dokonalý kruh, s precizně vyvedenými šupinami. Mohl to být prsten. Jen kdyby to bylo trochu menší. A subtilnější! Kam se to asi...??  
"Ehm..."  
Nachová barva v Sauronových tvářích mohla upírce uniknout. Stejně tak rudnoucí špičky jeho uší. Dva neposedné plamínky, které na nich pohotově vyskočily a jaly se vesele plápolat, však už nikoliv.  
"Totiž... já jsem..."  
Bylo tak vzácné vidět Saurona v rozpacích!  
"Totiž... vyrobil jsem si to všechno sám, samozřejmě. Tohle třeba je anatomicky naprosto přesně vyměřeno na můj... ehm, na mě! Moh bych ti předvíst, jak to funguje."  
"Na modelu, samozřejmě! Dělal jsem to na sádrovym modelu!"  
Dodal honem, aby dokázal že přeci jen má smysl pro počestnost a dobré mravy. A v tom okamžiku to Thuringwetil konečně došlo. S otevřenou tlamkou zírala na tu věc, blyštící se na šéfově dlani a velmi usilovně se snažila nemyslet na to, kam bude navlečen a jakou službu tam vykoná. Pochopitelně, veškerá její snaha vyšla dokonale vniveč.Ta myšlenka už jí vrtala hlavou, jako nějaký odpudivý červotoč. Znala Saurona až příliš dlouho a příliš dobře, aby věřila, že to, na čem právě ulpěly její zdráhavé zraky, je jen obyčejný prostý kroužek. A že byl vyrobený s takovou pečlivostí jen proto, aby zdobil... ehm, aby zdobil. Bude v tom něco víc, nějaký vytříbený jedinečný magický trik. Nějaký oříšek, který by sice zoufale ráda rozlouskla, zároveň ale netoužila po ničem jiném, než než vyhnat si z hlavy pomyšlení na samotnou jeho existenci. A vůbec, jak má té věci říkat? Připomíná to prsten, jenže prsten, už dle názvu, zákonitě patří na prst. Jak by se mělo jmenovat tohle, když je to přijde na...  
Upírka si nešťastně povzdechla. Dopředu tušila, že ji tenhle sémantický rébus bude strašit několik nocí. Tak ti pěkně děkuju, šéfe!  
Útrpně zvedla své korálkové panenky zpátky k němu. Tvář vládce Angbandu zářila. Jistě, mohly za to také ty nesmělé plamínky, které se stále ještě třepotaly nad špičkami jeho uší. Ale mnohem víc za to zodpovídal ten nebezpečně vyhlížející oheň v jeho očích, stále žhavější, prosvětlující sametovou tmu, která je dělila. Jen, jen se osvobodit z těch kulatých klecí očnic a vybuchnout v palčících požárech.  
Je na čase vypadnout! Za každou cenu! Jenom Dha ví, co příšerného by se jinak ještě dozvěděla! Ale jak na to?  
Začala se ošívat.  
"Eh... totiž... já jsem vlastně..."  
Jako z udělání nemá na práci nic co by si bezpodmínečně vyžadovalo její okamžitou pozornost. A při tom, ještě před hodinou toho měla tolik! To je jako naschvál! Nezbývá jí, než si něco vymyslet.  
"Já... budu muset... Zkontrolovat stráže!"  
Vypadlo z ní, aby se vzápětí proklela za to, že se musela vytasit zrovna s tak okázale průhlednou výmluvou. Sauronův svit trochu pohasl a jeho obočí se podezíravě nakrčilo. Honem, pobídla se, honem zachránit, co se dá!  
"Totiž... mám tam spoustu nových rekrutů..." Nezabralo! Přitvrdit!  
"Nejsou ještě zapracovaní...." Ticho se prohlubovalo, napínalo a kroutilo, jako tělo hada, právě uchvátivšího kořist.  
"Nechceme přece, aby někdo, nedej Valar, přehlíd Temnýho pána, kdyby dorazil o něco dřív, že jo!?"  
A to bylo ono! Sauron konečně zabral a rudě bublavá řeka jeho myšlenek se vydala jiným korytem. Thuringwethil to přímo četla v jeho zadumané tváři, v očích které na chvíli zmírnily svůj jas z křiklavě oranžového na temně rudý. Jistě! Běželo mu hlavou! Dorazit mimo časový rozvrh. To je mu tak podobné! Jakkoliv... temný pán číslo dva by spíš přísahal na zpoždění. Jenže jeho precizně kalkulující mysli bylo naprosto cizí cokoliv opomenout. Vypustit jakoukoliv variantu a ponechat ji bez záložního plánu jen proto, že byla vysoce nepravděpodobná, bylo proti jeho přirozenosti. A Thuringwethil okamžitě vystartovala! Tušila že má jen mžik! Jen nepatrný zlomek času, než se ta mezírka stvořená zasetou pochybností znovu zatáhne a myšlení jejího pána se promění v ten starý známý dokonale hladký a dokonale souvislý tok, který nezná překážek ani zádrhelů.  
"Čaues!"  
Vychrlila na něj v řeči duchů ainur a už mizela do dáli úzkou škvírkou mezi balvany, odhodlaná nestrčit sem po zbytek noci ani špičku svého bachratého nosíku.  
Sauron za ní hleděl s mírnou melancholií. Přehnal to snad? Opravdu ji zavolala nějaká neodkladná povinnost, nebo byl snad až příliš... důvěrný?  
Ať tak, či tak, pachuť zklamání byla stejně hořká. Měl toho ještě tolik! Každou volnou chvilku - a jak vzácné teď byly, trávil ve své soukromé dílně, kde pilně zkoumal testoval a vylepšoval. Všechny ty hračičky, co se dřív jen tak fádně povalovaly v kanafasu, byli minulostí. Teď se porůznu vrtěly, třásly, hřály a některé dokonce i trochu pálily. Měl i pár speciálních které - a na to byl obzvlášť hrdý i chutnaly! Ale hlavně! Všechny teď byly z lehounkých a omyvatelných materiálů a krásně padly do ruky, případně na místa, kam padnout měly.  
Mairon v něm jen hořel! Plápolal nedočkavostí, která ho stravovala, jak nějaká ošklivá nemoc! Tisíckrát se slyšel, jak šeptá, "podívej, mistře, jak jsem vylepšil všechny tvoje vynálezy. Podívej, jak jsem uchopil tvoji myšlenku a vypiloval ji k dokonalosti. Podívej! Dotkni se! Vyzkoušej!" V duchu se utápěl v těch uhrančivých očích, v těch bezedných studnách, najednou přetékajících obdivem a smyslnou touhou  
Jen kdyby to nebylo tak nesnesitelně daleko!

Ještě chvíli civěl do tmy v níž se ztratilo malinké netopýří tělíčko. Pak odevzdaně pokrčil rameny. Till zkrátka nechápe, o jakou úžasnou příležitost se právě připravila. Nakonec rozvážným krokem zamířil zpět do své dílničky.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temný pán z Utumna se chystá vykonat inspekční cestu do Angband. Tam už je konečně je všechno vycíděno, naleštěno a perfektně připraveno k Sauronově spokojenosti. Včetně Saurona samého! Bude Temný pán spokojen? Jenom jednou, nebo víckrát? Necháme se překvapit!

A pak, když toho měli všichni po krk, když už sípali únavou, a pevně věřili, že v příštím okamžiku musejí skapat, jak mouchy, když už se nemohli dočkat, až skapou jak mouchy, protože nabyli nabyli dojmu, že rychlá bezbolestná smrt má nezaslouženě špatnou pověst, když si jejich vyčerpané mozky nebyly s to vybavit, proč se do tohohle šíleného podniku vůbec pustili, zkrátka, po celém tom zběsilém kvapíku, během něhož byli nuceni doslova přestavět a vycídit celý Angband od sklepa až po střechu, to konečně, konečně přišlo.  
A když to přišlo, vše se najednou obrátilo. Vražedná únava byla zapomenuta, zlost a přepracování vypuzeny z mysli. Ne, nezmizely kruhy pod očima, strhané rysy se zázračně nevyhladily. Byly jen zamaskovány. Skryty za návaly vzrušeného očekávání, horečné nedočkavosti a netrpělivého těšení. To kouzlo nějakým způsobem nakonec zasáhlo každého! Ostatně, jako vždycky! Temnota takhle prostě působila. Ať už jste byli jakkoliv nabručení, zdráhaví, ať už jste se bránili, jak jste chtěli, nakonec vás vždycky dostala. Ať už vás při tom naplnila po okraj rozkoší nebo zhltla i s botama. Angbanďané příliš nepřemýšleli, proč je zrovna taková. Prostě ji přijaly do svých životů a upřímně doufali v tu první variantu.  
Tak tomu bylo i onu osudovou noc. Angband, jakoby se zhluboka nadechl a pak zamrzl v pohybu, celý bezdechý, neschopný uvěřit, že se to opravdu stane. Že Ho po tolika letech a pro některé z nich dokonce úplně poprvé v životě, spatří na vlastní oči. Na pouhou vteřinu se život proměnil led, aby vzápětí propukl v horoucí vířivý chaos, připomínající lávu vystřelující ze sopouchu. A byl ještě energičtější, než před tím. Klení a nadávky na nehorázné pracovní tempo, které dozněly sotva před chvílí, byly okamžitě nahrazeny novými, stejně šťavnatými a stejně upřímnými, to když se zástupci temného národa namačkaní na hlavním nádvoří, tedy vlastně na obrovské střeše hlavního komplexu, škorpili o místa s nejlepší vyhlíkou.  
A uprostřed toho divokého mumraje zářil plamen. Tak oslnivě zlatorudý, že i samotné zapadající slunce bledlo závistí. Tak žhavý, že i přes zoufalý nedostatek prostoru, měl kolem sebe pohodlný kruh prázdné země. Jako maják se třepotal se a pableskoval v okolním chladném vzruchu a jeho svit se při tom měkce odrážel v tisících černých panenek. Snad někdo z nich ucítil, že to je ten středobod všeho toho roztouženého napětí. Že v tom plameni bylo soustředěno veškeré jejich očekávání a zahuštěno tak, že jste si na něj mohli téměř sáhnout.  
Nebyl nikdo menší, než pán a vládce, žhnoucí ohnivé srdce celého Angbandu, Sauron sám.

 

Navzdory pochybovačným komentářům své paní Thuringwethil, NIS, tedy Netopýří Informační Služba, zafungovala bezvadně. Bude to dneska!  
Bytosti jménem Mairon se úžilo hrdlo. Brzy zvečera vztekle nacpal své parádní šaty zpátky do truhly. Ne ty, co předváděl Thil! Tohle byla jistá slavnostní róba, skrz niž na dnešek nespala skupinka elfských otrokyň, jen aby ji stihla včas dokončit. Teď však postával uprostřed hlavního nádvoří, netrpělivě přešlapoval v jedné ze svých kožených kovářských vest a co chvíli při tom pozvedal oči k zašedlé obloze. Ta róba byl nesmysl! Ujišťoval se, spokojený s tím, že omyl byl zavčasu napraven. Byla až příliš honosná. Jakoby řvala, podívej, jak moc se snažím. Takhle vypadá, jako Zaneprázdněný Panovník. Panovník, co má stěží čas odskočit si ze své dílny a na nějakou inspekci vlastně skoro zapomněl. Jako někdo plnící své povinnosti příliš svědomitě na to, aby se staral o něco tak profánního, jako je oděv.  
Nedočkavost v něm rostla, sílila a bobtnala tak pronikavě, dokud se ho nezmocnila od hlavy až k patě. Aby vzápětí, propletena s roztřesenou nervozitou, která se tam někde vzadu taky krčila, zvolna počala krystalizovat ve zcela novou překvapivou emoci. V dusivý hněv! I když, upřímně řečeno, po bližším zkoumání by nezbylo, než přiznat, že na to aby se tohle čerstvě zrozené duševní hnutí mohlo zvát jménem tak vznešeným, mu leccos schází. Tak třeba bylo až příliš mladé. Pak taky zbrklé a dětinské. Takže bez ohledu na to, co by si pán Angbandu rád nalhal, připomínalo spíš trucovitý vzdor. Vzdor, vztekle kňučící a podupávající nožkami, láteřící, že on právoplatný vládce Angbandu, nejmocnější duch ohně, pán kovu a Dha ví, co všechno ještě, přece nemá zapotřebí takhle se ztrapňovat kvůli... kvůli komu vlastně? Kvůli nějakému nezodpovědnému, sebestřednému, namyšlenému, nevěrnému...  
A v tom se stalo něco neuvěřitelného. Svět se zakymácel a celá pevnost se vším, co v ní bylo živé se zatřásla v základech. Každičký tvor, který byl poblíž a choval si v srdci jen ždibec Temnoty, pocítil, jak v něm ten ždibec rozkvétá a rozvíjí se jako poupě zjara. Rostla a sílila, s houževnatostí zahradního plevele. Rozlévala se žilami, jako nejopojnější nápoj. Někteří jen oněměli, jiní se rozklepaly jak sulc, dalším vyhrkly do očí slzy.  
Rázová vlna je tady! Prolétlo Sauronovou hlavou, zatímco se zoufale snažil přesvědčit své vlastní srdce, aby mu nevyskočilo z hrudi. Vždycky přišla! Nejmocnější bytost Ardy ji před sebou hrnula jako nevyhnutelný vedlejší důsledek své existence a zaplavovala s ní vše, co ji přišlo do cesty. Když jste ji překonaly, pokud jste ji překonaly, bylo pak už vše v pořádku.  
S každým dalším nádechem, s každým mrknutím očních víček, vstřebával do sebe Sauron tu tajemnou neviditelnou neuchopitelnou esenci Temnoty a vnímal, jak se vteřiny natahují. Každým okamžikem! Už! Už...  
Zvedl se vítr! Ze tmy se vyloupla dvě obří černá křídla, která vzápětí doprovodil pár neméně impozantních pařátů. Na nepatrném, téměř až směšném kousku volného prostranství, se jal přistávat drak, jak hora. Jen co dosedl, tiše a způsobně sklonil hlavu, takže se čumákem div nedotýkal špičky Sauronova nosu. Z černých stínů nad jeho krčními štíty se odlepila nesrovnale černější postava, překvapivě titěrná ve srovnání s tou masou živé hmoty, která ji sem dopravila. Bezstarostně, téměř až hravě sklouzla po jeho krku, aby pak s tupým žuchnutím přistála v podřepu na zemi, obezřetně balancující na všech čtyřech. Zmrtvělým nádvořím se ten zvuk rozlehl s průrazností nebeské klenby řítící se k zemi. Pak se ten zvláštní tvor narovnal a nenuceně si smetl několik smítek, která ulpěla na jeho prosté černé haleně.  
Melkor! Mocně povstávající!  
Vydechla by právě celá angbandská stafáž, kdyby se zavčasu dokázala rozvzpomenout, jak se dýchá. A bezpochyby by přidala ještě jeden pořádný tlustý vypasený otazník. Tohle že je ten slavný pán Ardy? Kroutila by nevěřícně krkem a tiše si špitala. Vypadá tak... obyčejně! Je to opravdu on? V tisíci hlavách to právě zběsile vířilo.  
Opravdu si ho takhle pamatuju? Vypadal takhle, když jsme se naposled loučili? Dodával k tomu nevyřčenému chóru pochybností ještě jeho nejbližší nejspolehlivější služebník. Jeho obličej měl při tom podobu zářícího měsíčního kotouče v úplňku. Pak se najednou jeho vypoulená kukadla propadla do těch nejhlubších nejuhrančivějších očí v Ea a jeho smysly podráždil drzý sebevědomý škleb dvou bledých rtů, podobných odpadlým snítkám třešňových květů.  
Sauron udělal dva kroky dopředu, jeho vlastní kolena ho však zradila. odlomila se pod ním, jakoby byla z tvarohu a on se zhroutil se k zemi a zůstal tam ležet v prachu dlažby u Jeho nohou, přemožený ochromujícím náporem štěstí .  
"Můj pane!"  
Vydralo se mu z úst. Vzal to nešť! Běželo mu při tom myslí. Jen ať všechna ta sběř uvědomí, kdo je jejich skutečný vládce. Jen ať vidí, před kým se koří jejich nelítostný velitel a obávaný pán nad životem a smrtí. Jen ať se dívají a pochopí!

Temný pán si zatím rozpačitě odkašlal. Nerad to přiznával, ale Sauronova devótní oddanost ho vždycky trochu znervózňovala, protože na něj kladla jistou odpovědnost a odpovědnost ho nesmírně otravovala. Konec konců, od odpovědnosti měl Saurona. Sklonil se a nesmírně opatrně postavil svého nejbližšího podřízeného na nohy. Ten však příliš nespolupracoval, ani se o to dvakrát nesnažil. Váhu jeho těla teď neslo Melkorovo rámě a jemu scházela síla i ochota na tom něco měnit. Tak jen zbožně poulil oči a vpíjel se do té okouzlující tváře, jakoby měl v plánu, zůstat takhle už navždy. Jeho pohled labužnicky putoval po těch ostře řezaných rysech, hranaté bradě, vystouplém nosu i s tím jeho rozkošným hrbolkem, který tak trochu upomínal na ptačí zoban. Kochal se těma pronikavýma, ach, tak pronikavýma mandlovýma očima, střapatou čupřinou, kde se neuvěřitelné množství vlasů, černějších než noc, kroutilo přes sebe, jako klubko hadů.  
A tam se Sauronovy oči zarazily. Zůstaly na ten nehorázný chaos civět sotva mžik a přes to to stačilo k tomu, aby se jejich panenky hněvivě stáhly a víčka přivřela. Rty je v tom podpořily tou nejukřivděnější vlnovkou do jaké se byly schopny stáhnout.  
Ten mizera!  
Rozburácelo se to v jeho hlavě. V hlavě dokonale upravené a načesané, kde každý vlásek znal svou přesnou úlohu i umístění a kdyby je býval opustil, jistě by ho čekala poprava za dezerci.  
Proč se vůbec namáhám?! Vedli si dál svou ukřivděný hlas v pobočníkově mysli. Ten mizera se stěží učesal! Prostě se jen vykulil z postele a narychlo si stočil ty své pačesy do tohohle skandálně lajdáckého uzlu. Hele! Tu sponu jsem mu vyrobil!  
Uražená ješitnost vytáhla s hurónským řevem do bitvy proti nadšenému zbožnění a chvíli se opájela pocitem, že má navrch.  
Vida! Ten mizera tu není ani pět minut a on, Sauron, už má chuť mu jednu vrazit. A pak ho povalit na zem a vášnivě se s ním milovat až do samého rána. Tady a teď a nestarat se o to, kdo všechno to uvidí. A pak mu vrazit ještě jednu.  
Jako první se vzpamatoval Melkor. Významně si odkašlal a doufal, že tím dal svému zástupci dostatečně najevo, že si nedávají na romantické dostaveníčko v jeho soukromých komnatách, ale sešli se v úřední záležitosti na zcela veřejném prostranství, a to před zraky celého království. Jak se zdálo sdělení nakonec doputovalo až do pobočníkova protestujícího mozku. Sauron se pozvolna upomněl na své dolní končetiny i na to, jak je použít. Poslušně udělal krok dozadu. Pak nasadil ten nejprofesionálnější výraz, jakého byl momentálně schopen a opatrně si stáhl svou zástěru. Pravda byla, že se v ní necítil zrovna pohodlně.  
Bezednou hlubinou Melkorových očí se v tu ránu prohnala jiskra pochopení. Od dob co vkročil do Ardy, ještě nikdy nespatřil žádného kováře v něčem tak upjatém, naleštěném a vykrojeném na zcela nepatřičných místech. Nikdo ještě nikdy takového kováře nespatřil. Sauron moc dobře ví, co lichotí jeho postavě, pomyslel si Melkor požitkářsky. Naštěstí, měl Temný pán dost rozumu, aby nedal najevo, že chápe. Chceš si hrát? Pomyslel si! Dobře budeme si hrát. Svit v jeho očích byl ihned pečlivě ukryt za plentu hladké neprostupné přezíravosti.  
Napřed se ale pustíme do práce! Otočil se k drakovi a vyštěkl pár řízných povelů v ainurštině. Na to příšera uvolnila pařát a mrskla na zem jakýsi kožený vak, který měla podle všeho až dosud připnutý na břiše. Vak se několikrát překulil, napřed samospádem a pak už se začal mlít sám od sebe. Vydával při tom spoustu odpudivých skřeků a nadávek tak květnatých, že některé z nich neznali dokonce ani Angbanďané. A to bylo co říct! Publikum v prvních řadách zvědavě nastražilo uši.  
Pytli, respektive jeho dočasným obyvatelům se nakonec povedlo vyprostit. Všichni upírali zvědavé pohledy na chumel, který se dle všeho skládal z neurčitého množství goblinů a sem tam nějakého uruka. Osazenstvo pytle se vzápětí úspěšně rozmotalo a postavilo do pozoru přesně, dle instrukcí svého vládce. Temný pán Melkor je ještě před tím, než je trochu bezohledně nacpal do té proklaté kožené vymyšlenosti, jakoby nebyli důležitými vyslanci, ale nějakým sprostým zavazadlem, podrobně instruoval. Pan Sauron, budiž mu sláva, je mocný válečník, velký vynálezce a hrdinný ochránce Temných národů a klidného spánku jejich dětí. O tom žádná! Jenže je taky tak trochu... jak bych to... maličko ujetej! Totiž, ne, ne ne! Já řek ujetej? Myslel jsem... puntíčkář. Jo, to jsem chtěl říct! Takže to všichni uděláme, co bude chtít, nikdo se nebude smát a každej budeme poslouchat. A komu se to nebude líbit, má co dělat se mnou. Jasný, vy smečko parchatů? A nikdo si nestěžoval, že nepochopil. Teď tu stáli pěkně způsobně v tom o čem si mysleli, že je to pozor a zírali na zářící postrach Angbandu. Ten na oplátku zíral na ně.  
"Vzal jsem s sebou pár inženýrů", Melkorova ruka pokynula směrem ke skupince zjevně Kachních goblinů nervózně stepujících v poněkud klikaté řadě, "a generálů." Ruka pokračovala až k vykuleným urukům. "Bude dobře když tu nasbíraj nějaký zkušenosti a nastudujou vaše postupy."  
Dalším vysvětlováním se Temný pán zdržovat nehodlal. Konec konců, měl před sebou spoustu práce a než se do ní pustí bude třeba vyřešit ještě jednu maličkost.  
Popadl dračí otěže a blazeovaně je vrazil do ruky prvnímu angbandskému skřetovi, kterého si ve své vznešenosti ráčil povšimnout. Ten nestačil ani vyheknout překvapením a už dostával rozkazy.  
"Postarejte se mi o Fifinku. Pěkně ji vyhřebelcujte! Vemte to letlampou, má za sebou dlouhou cestu. Řádně ustájit, na nějakym odlehlym tmavym uzavřenym místě. A ať má pod sebou slušně nastláno. Žádnej aušus! Pěkný čtyčiadvaceti karátový zlato! A k jídlu něco kvalitního! Nějakou tu elfskou princeznu, rytíře ve zbroji... na to dbejte! Je ve vývinu, potřebuje hodně železa."  
A odkráčel, aniž věnoval onomu nebožákovi druhý pohled. Ten zatím nešťastně bloudil očima z otěží ve své dlani na dračí hlavu a zpátky. Byl účetní! O tom, jak ustájit draka, nevěděl ani zblo. A vůbec! Ustájit? Není to nesmysl? Draci žijí ve slujích, ne ve stájích. Tak tedy... uslujit? Fifince byl však, dle všeho, celkem sympatický. Povzbudivě se usmívala, alespoň pokud dokázal posoudit. Dokonce na něj přátelsky zavrtěla ocasem, takže několik jeho kolegů tak tak stihlo uskočit. Pevně sevřel otěže a dodal si odvahy. Nakonec, nebyl právě povýšen na vrchního Melkorova, ehm... poddračího? Vlastně by to nemuselo být až tak nové. Například o postupném ulívání zlatých mincí a jejich hromadění na odlehlém temném uzavřeném místě, kde se pak dává bedlivý pozor, aby nepadly do "nepovolaných" rukou, věděl úplně všechno. Konečně, byl přeci účetní.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minule jsme se dozvěděli, jak Temný pán dorazil do Angbandu na Inspekci. Dnes si řekneme, jak probíhala jeho první noc v Angbandu

Bledý srpek couvajícího měsíce se vytrvale posouval směrem k západu a nebe nad Angbandem se už pomalu chystalo zesvětlat. Mocná západní výspa Temné říše si nesměle troufla vydechnout úlevou. První noc jejího zlého snu se chýlila ke konci.  
Navzdory všem úzkostlivým obavám a tisíci katastrofických scénářů o tom, co všechno by se mohlo během návštěvy Temného pána pokazit i navzdory pedantickým výlevům jejího vládce Saurona, inspekce běžela hladce a bez problému. Což byl, pravda, malý zázrak, uvážíme-li, že její hlavní aktér, vládce Temného království a mocný panovník nad životy jeho obyvatel, byl sám jeden velký chodící problém.  
Přesně to si Sauron bolestně uvědomil, když celý zadýchaný klusal dlouhými křivolakými chodbami vnitřní pevnosti za svým milovaným a tak dlouho očekávaným mistrem a učitelem. Neustále se při tom zamotával do své příliš těsné kovářské zástěry a otloukal si o kameny palce u nohou. Nahoře při audienci mu totiž bylo líto schovávat své roztomilé prstíky do pevných uzavřených bot. Tam měl ještě pocit, že je to skvělý nápad, ostatně Melkor je přece vždycky tolik zbožňoval. Tady dole by si za to nafackoval.  
Samozřejmě, že měl připravený pečlivý a detailní plán toho, jak bude inspekce probíhat. Kudy se přesně půjde, co a jak se bude předvádět a s kým se bude mluvit. A samozřejmě, že jeho plán vzal za své po pěti minutách Melkorovy přítomnosti. Vzpomněl si jak se v těch hlubokých sazových očích pomalu začínal usazovat mlžný kal nudy, zatímco ho on, Sauron, detailně obeznamoval se svým precizním rozvrhem. V tom okamžiku si měl uvědomit, že je zle! Že mu ten mizera rozboří všechnu tu piplavou námahu, kterou vložil do tohohle dne a téhle návštěvy. A že vnese do jeho dokonale přesného hodinového stroje ničivé sémě chaosu. A pokud ho nevarovalo tohle, pak znělé přidrzlé "Ále!", mělo být v jeho mysli učiněnou ječivou sirénou.  
Místo toho nechal Melkora říct "ále", odhodit noční rozvrh za hlavu a rozběhnout se do nitra pevnosti, k Sauronovým milovaným strojům na vlastní pěst.  
Zhluboka si povzdechl a šťavnatě zaklel, protože si právě přišlápl zástěru.  
Ne, že by něco šlo vyloženě špatně, ale on neměl svůj Plán. A když neměl svůj Plán, byl vždycky strašlivě nervózní.  
Další povzdech, tak hluboký, až se země pod ním otřásla zoufalstvím. Copak už stárne? Copak už zapomněl, co je tenhle buřič zač? Měl to předvídat! Měl předvídat, že nemůže nic předvídat. Že se nedá nic naplánovat a přizpůsobit tomu svůj plán. Měl do svého rozvrhu zapracovat zmatek a vyhradit mu, no řekněme... hodinu po půlnoci. Měl... U všech Valar, copak se od něj může očekávat, že ukočíruje zkatalogizuje a zkrotí živoucí chaos?  
"Jáaau!"  
Bolestný výkřik daleko za jeho zády přiměl Temné veličenstvo, aby se otočilo a věnovalo ždibec své vzácné pozornosti svému pobočníkovi, nešťastně se potácejícímu v jeho závěsu, zašmodrchanému nejen no svých šatů, ale i do svých myšlenek. Pobočníkovi, který právě přehlédl ostrý výčnělek v dlažbě.  
"Opatrně!"  
Prohodil Temný pán s bujným smíchem a Sauron přemýšlel o vraždě. Což byl sice teoreticky nesmysl, ale kdyby se to provedlo chytře...  
A pak konečně vtrhli do strojovny. Vedlejším vchodem a z opačné strany, než původně měli a skupince vyjevených techniků popadaly z rukou nástroje i děrované štítky, to jak se veškerá jejich myšlenková kapacita upnula na to, aby zjistili, zda skutečně vidí to, co vidí, nebo se jich právě zmocnila nějaká strašlivá kolektivní halucinace.  
Melkor, naprosto netečný, k jejich rozklepaným bradám a úzkostným pohledům, nakráčel přímo doprostřed místnosti a rozhlédl se okolo sebe, po jejich voskových tvářích. Ano, napadlo Saurona. Takhle se chová opravdový pán a vládce. Pyšný, povznesený, sebejistý. Nezaměnitelný a neodolatelný, úchvatný ve své vznešenosti! Zíral na ten výjev a náhle pociťoval nepříjemné těsno, nejenom ve svém hrdle, ale i v kalhotech. Nervózně si odkašlal a pokoušel se uklidnit své srdce, které se právě rozhodlo, že je na čase si zaspurtovat.  
Nakonec celá skupinka skončila v družném rozhovoru usazená na zemi ve špíně dílny a každému to bylo jedno. Skřetí technici se mohli přetrhnout samou ochotou a tetelili se blahem, když si jich Temný pán zrovna ráčil povšimnout. Nadšeně vysvětlovali sebemenší detail a dmuli se pýchou, když byli chváleni. Pak si jejich nový idol nechal donést rukavice a brýle a společně rozšťourali snad každé zařízení, každý důmyslný mechanismus, na který si On usmyslel ukázat prstem.  
Sauronovi ten pohled způsobovat téměř fyzickou bolest. V duchu si vybavoval všechnu tu námahu, s níž je sestavoval. Rekapituloval si ty hodiny, které strávil ve své dílně, ať už sám, či obklopen svým nejužším vedením a cizeloval všechny detaily, znova a znova, dokud se neblyštily přesnou bezchybnou dokonalostí. Protože jedině ryzí dokonalost byla něco, s čím se spokojil. Jako potápěč se noříval mezi šroubky a matice vznášející se mezi vrzavými zvuky kovu, drhnoucího o jiný kov. Hloub byl jen elegantní jiskřivý oheň, tančících šílenou rychlostí v dokonale přesných finesách, svázaný v síti přímek a úseček. A ještě hlouběji zbyla už jen čísla. Přesná, krásná a uklidňující. Laskavá a družně ševelící. A on rozuměl jejich řeči, jako žádná živoucí bytost v Ardě. Dnes už jim rozumí jim líp, než sám jeho bývalý mistr Aulë, pomyslel si pán Angbandu ješitně.  
A je to jen Jeho zásluha, přidal vděčnou noticku směrem k Melkorovi.  
Opět vrhl jeden pohled na tu rozesmátou skupinku, na horu Temnoty, obklopenou hloučkem nadšených skřetích techniků, ztracenou ve vlastním vytržení.  
To On ho přiměl odhodit svůj strach a rozbořit všechny zábrany, které v něm vystavil jeho žárlivý stvořitel. To on ho přesvědčil aby se vydal hloub, až tam, kde svět nad hladinou přestává existovat.  
Tvrdá krusta paličatého vzteku v Sauronově tváři se pomalu začínala rozpouštět a spolu s tím jihl i jeho zrak. Bolestivá rána, kterou zasadil pohled na rozmontované stroje sice nepřestávala krvácet, ale vzal to nešť, pomyslel si. Tak to holt dá zase do kupy.  
Konec konců, kdopak by se mohl dlouho hněvat při pohledu do těchhle očí? Opět se zarazil o okouzlené, obdivně zírající techniky a tiše se zasmál. Ano, takhle funguje Temnota. Jakmile jednou překonáte rázovou vlnu, pokud ji překonáte, získá si vás. Podmaní si vás, omámí vás. Zmocní se vás, prostoupí do nejposlednějšího póru, zanechá vás roztouženého a hladovějícího, takže už nikdy nechcete...  
Bum! Rozněžnělý myšlenkový pochod hrozivého pána kovu a ohně narazil na tvrdou skálu reality a jeho mírně zasněný úsměv rázem zkoženěl. To když jeho myšlenky doputoval až ke vzpomínce na své vlastní probuzení. A na rozdíl od předchozích abstraktních úvah, tahle vzpomínka byla velmi konkrétní. Bez zbytečných podrobností stačí zmínit, že Temný pán šel tenkrát opravdu velmi do hloubky. Poctivě, důkladně a několikrát!  
A on rozhodně nestál o to, aby Melkor došel k závěru, že nebozí neprobuzení angbandští skřeti si vyžadují jeho "milost", podobně jako tenkrát on. Znova, tentokrát důkladněji nahlédl do tváří svých podřízených. Některé z nich se bezpochyby začínaly nebezpečně rozpalovat i něčím víc, než pouhým platonickým obdivem.  
"Mistře!"  
Ostrý, palčivý zvuk toho hlasu způsobil, že se zachvěli všichni, včetně Melkora. Několik párů očí se poslušně pozvedlo směrem k pánovi domu, jeho byly mezi nimi. Nebyl to zrovna uklidňující pohled. Kdyby Sauronovy sevřené rty bývaly v ten moment pevným špalkem, dal by se na něm snadno rozštípat celý Fangornský les. Kdyby jeho zraky dokázaly metat blesky... Moment, napadlo rázem Nejtemnějšího. Sauronovy zraky dokážou... To už se ale Temný pán číslo dvě pustil do řeči.  
"Mistře! Musím tě důrazně upozornit, že tvůj drahocenný čas mizí v nenávratnu."  
Každým z těch slov by šlo z fleku popravit odsouzence, tak ostře byla nabroušená. Dokonce ani sám Melkor si netroufl protestovat.  
"Ehm...", bylo to jediné, co z něj vypadlo.  
"Máme před sebou ještě dalekou cestu!!!"  
S tím Sauron napochodoval mezi znehybnělé skřety, čapl Melkora za rukáv a majetnicky ho táhl pryč z dosahu svého roztouženého personálu.  
Zbytek noci už proběhl hladce, také díky tomu, že se Sauron rozhodl, že toho bratříčkování se zaměstnanci bylo pro dnešek dost. Hlídal svého pána, jak ostříž a pečlivě cenzuroval jakákoliv jeho nevhodná duševní hnutí. Paradoxně díky tomu si jeho zaměstnanci mohli zhluboka oddechnout, protože mu nezbýval čas je sekýrovat.

V hodovním sále to hučelo ryčnou zábavou, neboť slavný hodokvas k uvítání mocného pána Ardy byl v plném proudu. Ačkoliv, on to vlastně nebyl ani tak hodovní sál, jako spíš narychlo vyklizené skladiště, se spoustou širokých fošen, sloužících jako provizorní stoly a lavice. V srdci pevnosti se nikdy příliš nehodovalo. Sauron podobným kratochvílím zrovna neholdoval. Jako jeden z duchů ainur se samozřejmě bez jídla obešel a ztráta kontroly, která doprovázela užívání lihu, ho trochu děsila. Jeho opravdovou vášní byla čísla. A poklidné předvidatelné stroje. A pak samozřejmě také... Jeho oči co chvíli zbožně zabloudily k Němu. Divokému, chaotickému, dokonale nepředvidatelnému a dokonale neovladatelnému.  
Jeho mistr si ovšem z následků, které si sebou nevyhnutelně nesla proslulá angbandská pálenice zjevně nedělal vůbec nic. Dopřával si ji štědrými doušky a královsky se při tom bavil. Právě teď, si spolu s partičkou náramně veselých balrogů prozpěvoval jakousi neuvěřitelně sprostou píseň, v jedné ruce poloprázdný džbán, ve druhé rozesmátou servírku. Sauron se na chvíli zaposlouchal do textu a nad jeho špičatýma ušima se rozsvítily žlutavé plamínky studu. Tak nějak se nedokázal zbavit dojmu, že ji jeho pán právě zkomponoval.  
Pomalu se zvedl a zamířil do svých komnat. Teď je ta nejvhodnější chvíle. Jeho taneční kostým už na něj čeká, pečlivě zavěšený nad lůžkem.

Nad mocnými hradbami vnitřní pevnosti už vykukovalo mladé slunce a hladilo jeho nadzemní patra měkkými rudými paprsky. Dole vládla hluboká sametová tma, narušovaná jen tu a tam nějakým tím žhavým uhlíkem.  
A pak se to stalo! Hlahol stolovníků mlsně se vrhajících na nové a nové pochoutky postupně utichal, když kolem nich procházel. Vlastně se spíš nesl. Zářící, hrdý a neuvěřitelně nádherný, oděný jen do několika lehounkých hadříků a spousty drahého kovu. Horoucí zlatorudá pochodeň osvětlující věčnou temnotu podzemí. Mairon! Elegantní jako rozvlněné plameny a stejně hypnotizující, přitahující pohledy, jako magnet kovovou strusku. Pomalu, krok za krokem, vědomý si své převahy, blížil se k trůnu. Totiž... k trůnu! Ve skutečnosti to byla trochu širší sesle, kterou nedávno přelakovali a vypodložili několika tlustšími fascikly všeskřetí encyklopedie, aby působila vyvýšeným dojmem, ale to nebylo podstatné. Teď ho okupoval On, takže to byl trůn. Ostatně nebyl to právě On, kdo dokázal propůjčit zdání vznešenosti i té nejprostší nejposlednější věci?  
Teď však onen nevznešený jakotrůn hlasitě zavrzal, to jak se jeho dočasný nájemník spěšně nahnul dopředu. Jeho obluzený mozek se momentálně dokázal soustředit jen na jedinou věc, takže servírka potupně žuchla na zem a džbán se zaduněním přistál na stole. Sauronova fána se zatetelila blahem, když si povšiml, jak se celá bytost jeho mistra a pána rozhořela smyslným chtíčem. Jak nejen jeho oči, ale i ústa, ramena, paže a prsty pevně zaťaté do opěradel, jak tohle všechno volá jeho jméno a koří se a obdivuje jeho dokonalé nádheře. Sauronův plamen se ještě vzepjal a přiživil tou tolik vytouženou pozorností, jeho oči se smyslně vpily do těch druhých, povzbudivě se na něj culících v dychtivém očekávání. Jeho hruď se pyšně nadmula.  
Zvítězí! Bude ten nejlepší, nejoblíbenější, nejzbožňovanější... Bude...  
Jáuu! Do pr...  
Zakvílel úchvatný plamen Angbandu, naštěstí jen v duchu. Nebezpečně se zakymácel, ale svůdný úsměv na své tváři s vypětím všech sil udržel. Ne, teď si nebude kazit večer, ale až zjistí, který kopyto tu zapomnělo válet tohle štokrdle...! S oslnivou elegancí zakopl tu protivnou překážku pod nejbližší stůl a doufal, že se mu povedlo vytvořit dojem, že to tak vlastně začátku plánoval. Udělal ještě krok a zaujal taneční postoj. Na chvíli se rozhostilo napjaté zvědavé ticho.  
"Můj pane!"  
Špitl do něj Mairon téměř stydlivě.  
"Čekáme jen na tvůj pokyn."  
Melkor pochopil!  
"Tak tedy začněte. Teď!"  
Zaburácel a doprovodil svá slova rázným tlesknutím. Z hloubi sálu se ozvalo víření bubnů. Tanec živoucího ohně započal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posledně jsme zanechali Temného pána i s jeho věrným pobočníkem Sauronem na uvítací hostině. Nebohý Sauron dobře ví, jak obtížné je udržet Melkorovu pozornost zaměřenou pouze jedním a to svým směrem. Přišel proto s brilantním plánem, který funguje dokonce omalinko líp, než by si sám býval přál...

V hodovní síni se zbožné ticho střídalo se záplavami uchvácených vzdechů vyluzovaných hromadně z nespočtu hrdel. Hrdel patřících pestré směsce stolovníků, kteří měli to štěstí, že byli přizváni k uvítací hostině na počest samotné nejvyšší Temnoty. Ta oficiálně přibyla do Angbandu za účelem kontroly svých podřízených a nastudování nových pracovních postupů. Neoficiálním, ačkoliv samozřejmě důkladně utajovaným důvodem pak bylo to, že se v Utumnu už poněkud nudila a měla za to, že změna prostředí, by mohla být příjemným rozptýlením. Jak si teď gratulovala k tomuto prozíravému rozhodnutí! Před jejíma obdivem rozšířenýma očima se totiž odehrávalo něco fantastického. Tančící plameny se se divoce svíjely v dokonale přesném souznění se zvukem bubnů burácejících kdesi ve tmě, následující jejich zběsilou fugu. Vystřelovaly nad hlavami užaslých diváků takovou rychlostí, až se v jejich obluzených očích měnily v čáry, kruhy, elipsy i další obrazce, tak roztodivné, že si je stěží lze jen představit. Ladně se kroutily v souměrných finesách, oble svůdných a nezměrně žádoucích. Zlatorudé hypnotizující požehnání, prosvětlující nekonečnou hlubinu věčné temnoty podzemí.  
Jen tu a tam bylo lze mezi nimi zahlédnout útlé tělo. Jeho obrys, o málo tmavší, než záře, co ho obklopovala se vlnil spolu s ohněm a dodával mu žádoucí tvar a směr, každý pohyb, na milimetr přesný a účelný. Mysl ovládající to tělo, usazená v centru všeho, byla dokonale klidná a chladná, tiše si vrnící tisícem složitých výpočtů. Je tu a tam v ní upejpavě rozžehla jiskřička vášně, to když se tyhle planoucí ohnivé panenky opatrně stočily k rozvrzanému trůnu a spíše proti své vůli, než vědomě se vpily do těch Jeho.  
Mairon dokázal číst v oněch černých očích. Poznával ty nezměrné přívaly temného chaosu, dmoucích se tak mocně, že je žádná síla v Ea nedokázala zastavit. Znal jejich hrubou baživou divokost a nezměrně se jí obdivoval, ačkoliv ji nikdy nedokázal zcela pochopit. Přes to dobře věděl, že tyhle pronikavé ostříží zraky se prokutají skrz plameny a že jasná plápolající stěna, která je pro oči smrtelníků neprostupnou bariérou, je pro ně jen vzrušujícím škádlením.  
Pro svého pána je nahý!  
Samozřejmě až na těch pár nepatrných hadříků, skrz které neprokoukne ani On, o to už se Mairon postaral. Ješitně se uculil. Jeho plán fungoval skvěle!  
A v tom okamžení se stalo něco, co ho dokonale vyvedlo z omylu.  
Jako vždycky! Jako vždycky, když se do něčeho zamíchá Melkor, býval by vládce mocného Anbandu nepochybně konstatoval s obvyklou útrpností v hlase. Jistě by svá slova doprovodil nějakým tím odevzdaným povzdechem, vytaženým až z paty a protočením očí tak důkladným, že by mu z nich v očních důlcích zbyla jen svítivá bělma. Vše samozřejmě provedeno s bravurou přetěžce zkoušeného zaměstnance, jemuž šéfuje král všech pošuků.  
Jenže to by se momentálně nesměl tisknout k hraně jednoho ze stolů, balancující na špičkách u nohou, ruku namočenou do mísy z masovou haší, zoufale se snažící udržet balanc. A horečně dumající nad tím, jak se, u všech valar, ocitl až tady. Tuhle snahu však úspěšně sabotovaly dvě mohutné chladné tlapy, dobyvačně se deroucí pod jeho svrchník a činící si majetnický nárok na každou píď jeho holé kůže.  
Samozřejmě, že to mohl předvídat. Mohl tušit, že ta Temná vlna zvedající se z nekonečných hlubin podzemí, bude až příliš silná. A že On, omámený pálenkou i bezmezným chtíčem, nebude schopen vzdorovat. Ne, neschopen! Že nebude chtít! Že se nebude v nejmenším namáhat se sebeovládáním a dobré mravy že hodí za hlavu, jako otravnou svěrací kazajku. A samozřejmě, že to zase nepředvídal.  
Všetečná šátrající dlaň pod jeho šaty zatím narazila na citlivé místo a proti jeho vůli mu vymámila z hrdla tichý povzdech.  
Jeho paměť se pomalu vzpamatovávala. Jasně si vzpomínal, že napřed mezi jednotlivými údery paliček o kůži zaslechl i tichounké vrznutí židle. A pak náhle zíral na obrovitou hráz vzdouvající se Temnoty ženoucí se přímo na něj, jako kdyby se ho chystala pohřbít pod nezměrným množstvím své hmoty. Země se rozechvěla, několik stolů se převrátilo, pár stolovníků se z heknutím skulilo na zem. Sálem se rozneslo zahřmění. Pak už si vybavoval jen nesmírnou sílu, která ho sevřela jak v kleštích, pevně přitiskla k sobě a přirazila na tenhle zatracený stůl.  
Vzápětí na to se ozval druhý hromový zvuk, to jak desítky vyjevených brad sborově žuchly o zem.  
"Mistře! No, tak, mistře!"  
Sykal Mairon přidušeně, zatímco se volnou rukou pokoušel o nemožné, totiž odstrčit toho nadrženého maniaka od svého těla. Naštěstí zdálo se, že hrobové ticho, které se kolem nich rozhostilo, zabralo lépe, než předchozí hlahol a probralo Melkora dřív, než stačil na nebohém zahanbeném Maironovi spáchat něco opravdu nepřístojného. Milý pán Ardy se nenápadně rozhlédl okolo a tiše si odkašlal. Pak se jeho pohled stočil zpátky k Maironovým očím, v nichž byla vepsána vražda. Ne, že by se snad vyloženě zastyděl, toho snad ani nebyl fyzicky schopen. Ale Angband, to bylo přeci jenom Maironovo hřiště. A Mairon se evidentně rozhodl hrát si na etiketu, jemu tudíž nezbylo, než se připojit.  
No, dobře! Pravil jeho vnitřní hlas. Ať je tedy po tvém! Budeme si hrát!  
"Uáaaaaa!"  
Ztichlým sálem se rozneslo to nejteatrálnější zívnutí, jaké kdy kdo vypustil z úst. A kdyby snad někdo z diváků ještě býval pochyboval, že má před sebou k smrti unaveného pána Temnoty, doprovodil ho Melkor neméně okázalým protažením paží a ladným prohnutím v kříži. Nežádoucím vedlejším efektem, pravda, bylo, že byl nucen pustit Mairona a ten, zbaven posledního zbytku pevné opory, definitivně ztratil rovnováhu. Masová haše se rozstříkla na všechny strany, Melkor to ignoroval.  
"Já nevím, jak vy, ale já mám dost!"  
Další pokoutný pohled do zmrtvělých tváří poddaných. Nezdáli se příliš přesvědčeni.  
"Byla to dlouhá, únavná noc..."  
Všechny oči zůstávaly vykulené, brady se nepřestaly bimbat někde u kolen. Osazenstvo sálu se stěží nadechlo, natož aby promluvilo.  
"Myslim, že už pudu spát! Vy se tu samozřejmě klidně bavte dál."  
Na to Temný pán usoudil, že jeho herecký výkon byl dostačující a tyjátru bylo pro dnešek tak akorát. Nesmlouvavě popadl za flígr Mairona, jenž mu momentálně nevěnoval pozornost, neboť se zarputile snažil odstranit ze své parádní róby fleky od omáčky a vydal se na cestu.  
Temná chodba směřující k velitelovým soukromým komnatám se na chvíli rozsvítila zlatorudým plamenem. Plamenem hekajícím, klopýtajícím a co chvíli trousícím sprosté nadávky. Temný pán však nedbal na žádnou z jeho námitek. Nemilosrdně ho vlekl do neprostupné hlubiny tak rychle, jak jen toho byl schopen. Oslnivý svit slábl a slábl, až se po chvíli ztratil docela. Hodovní síň opět znehybněla, jakoby zamrzla v čase. Nikdo se ani nepohnul.

Mrtvolné ticho, které se zmocnilo všech šokovaných stolovníků, jakoby rostlo, mohutnělo a vzlínalo. Dokud se nezvětšilo do rozměrů tak obludných, až to chvíli vypadalo, že se promění v nějakou strašlivou příšeru, která s děsivým hlubokým mlčením pozře své stvořitele. Nebylo samozřejmě žádného příslušníka Temného národa, který by byl dostatečně naivní, aby uvěřil tomu blábolu, o odchodu do hajan. Každému bylo nad slunce jasnější, že spánek je to poslední, co je tam dole na programu.  
Otázka byla, jak teď s tím teď naložit.  
O milostných hrátkách těchhle dvou výtečníků se po celé Temné říši vyprávěli učiněné báje, dokonce se mělo za to, že některá z nejničivějších zemětřesení, jaká ji kdy postihla, měli na svědomí právě oni. A pokud by to byla z poloviny pravda, pak byli teď všichni v přímém ohrožení života a měli by se odsud klidit hlava nehlava.  
Na druhou stranu, taková jedinečná příležitost!  
"Ehm... co takhle... klíčová dírka..."  
Pípl do tmy jakýsi odvážlivec na důkaz toho, že myšlenkové pochody všech přítomných se ubírají stejným směrem.  
Byl to zajímavý, i když poněkud fádní nápad. Problémem bylo, že celý Angband nedisponoval dostatečným množstvím klíčových dírek, aby to uspokojilo všechny lačné oči, které si nemínily nechat ujít tu vyjímečnou podívanou.  
"Možná...", prohodil někdo jiný, "kdybysme se nenápadně vplížili dovnitř..."  
To by mohlo být efektivnější, jenže kdo by se chtěl ocitnout tak blízko mocnostem Temnoty, zrovna když zrovna jsou v nejlepším?! Totiž... samozřejmě, že každý! Až na to, že by to také mohlo být to poslední, co v životě uvidí. Navíc, i kdyby přežili a byli odhaleni, Sauronova pomsta by jistě byla strašlivá.  
Hlavy se sklonily, čela svráštěla přemýšlením. Tiché monstrum opět ovládlo hodovní síň. Až pak, když už všichni začínali propadat beznaději, vykřikl někdo tu spásnou myšlenku.  
"Netopýří Informační Služba!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temný pán si odvlekl nebohého Saurona kamsi do nekonečných hlubin Angbandu. Jeho výmluva na únavu a ospalost byla při tom až příliš průhledná, dokonce i na toho nejhloupějšího trolla. Nachomýtnout se k Temným mocnostem, když jsou zrovna uprostřed milostných hrátek může jednoho stát život, ale na druhou stranu, nechali byste si vy ujít takovou příležitost? Naštěstí, na obzoru se rýsuje jisté řešení. Hluboké díky Netopýří informační službě!

Do hlavní kanceláře NISu vtrhli jak velká voda, jen aby spatřily, jak sebou jedno drobné netopýří tělíčko, překvapeně plesklo o zem.  
"Já jsem nespala! Já jen..."  
Soukala ze sebe dispečerka, když si stačila povšimnout, že mezi davem nečekaných návštěvníků se nachází i její šéfová, paní Thuringwethil. Horečně při tom přemýšlela, jakou pracovní činnost může vykonávat takový netopýr, zatímco je zavěšen u stropu a komfortně zavinut do svých kožnatých křídel.  
"Klid!"  
Pravila vedoucí NiSu chlácholivě.  
"Tohle neni kontrola. Jdeme si jen něco vyzkoušet."  
A bez váhání se usadila k ovládacím panelům, umístěným pod několika oblými obrazovkami. Jako vždy, měla svůj brilantní plán.

Najít paní Thuringwethil nebylo nikdy snadné a slavnostním hostům by se to jistě hned tak nepovedlo. Naštěstí, když jste o to opravdu stáli, paní Thuringwethil si našla vás. Vystupovala ze stínů a jako přízrak se do nich zase nořívala, tajemná a nepolapitelná. Sebemenší šustnutí, nejtišší zašeptání, nic jí neušlo, žádné tajemství před ní neobstálo. Kdekdo ve Středozemi se poděšeně ohlížel přes rameno, tiše šeptaje a ostražitě zkoumaje, který z nenápadných stínů mu tajně naslouchá.  
Málokdo ale tušil že za jejím tajemstvím nestojí žádná děsivá černá magie, ani podobné skopičiny. Dobré tři čtvrtiny efektu obstaral její dokonalý sluch, zbytek pak břitká, jako nůž ostrá inteligence. A samozřejmě precizní moderní technika neustále doplňovaná a obnovovaná, pečlivě opatrovaná a střežena v samotné centrále NISu.  
A právě proto se paní Thil tak ochotně přidala k téhle nestydaté výpravě. Hostiny se samozřejmě neúčastnila, to raději pokojně odpočívala v jedné ze svých oblíbených skalních rozsedlin. Klidná a bohorovná, dokonale povznesena nad plytké zábavy smrtelníků. A když se jí pak dovolávali, hnáni naivně bezelstným přesvědčením, že už se k ní jejich prosby nějak dostanou, řekla si podobně, jako oni.  
Taková příležitost!  
Protože jakkoliv frivolně a dětinsky se ten podnik v jejích korálkových očích jevil, jednalo se bez pochyby o profesní výzvu, která se vyskytne párkrát ze život, dokonce i za ten nesmrtelný! Vždyť, stát se tou, která se dokázala kradmo připlížit ke dvěma nejmocnějším silám v Temné říši a ukrytá závojem stínů, je do sytosti pozorovat, aniž by sama byla spatřena? Pokoutně se usmála. To už by jí navždy učinilo tou největší, nejslavnější vyzvědačkou Temného království, dávanou za vzor všem dalším generacím sběračů informací.  
A pak tady byla samozřejmě ještě jedna nepatrná maličkost, ve srovnání s tím prvním důvodem úplně banální. A na rozdíl od něj, osobního rázu.  
Totiž... jak škodolibě by si paní Thil vychutnala příležitost pokořit pána Angbandu za to, že ji tak bezohledně zatáhl do svého milostného života! Ta ponižující noc, kdy se jí tak pyšně chlubil se všemi těmi svými novými milostnými udělátky, byla jen tou pověstnou poslední kapkou. Mnohem víc ji vadilo, že jejím hlavním úkolem se teď stalo dohlížet na jeho Temného drahouška a podávat detailní hlášení o tom, s kým, kde, jak a kolikrát si to zase rozdal. Nejhorší bylo, že tenhle zatrolený úkol ani nemohla s obvyklou velkomyslností delegovat, na nějakého svého podřízeného, jak už to tak šéfové někdy mívají ve zvyku. Její drahý přítel Sauron, jak se zdálo, důvěřoval pouze jí a byl by býval k smrti zahanben, kdyby se o tom drobném špinavém tajemství, co spolu tak svorně sdíleli, dozvěděl nějaký externista.  
A tak se její pravidelné reporty plnily jmény jako Urzik, poslíček, Arghaat, pokojská, Groghbhathamargoth (zvaný Bob), chapadlová příšera z hlubin země. A to jen proto, aby místo vděku mohla být svědkem Sauronových stesků a žárlivých výlevů.  
Ona! Slavná Žena ze skrytého stínu! Už toho prostě měla tak akorát dost!  
Navíc...  
"Přišli jste s tím zrovna vhod!"  
Předla sladce a culila se na prosebníky tak neodolatelně, jak to umí jen upíři. Celá šťastná, že se může pochlubit jistým mimořádným, ba přímo historickým úspěchem, kterého se NISu pod jejím vedením nedávno podařilo dosáhnout.  
"Je to vlastně teprve prototyp."  
Kývla hlavou směrem k robustním kopulím.  
"Našim agentům se povedlo získat jistý kus nepřátelské technologie. Vlastně... získali jsme spíše jen informaci o jistém kusu nepřátelské technologie. Přes to se domníváme, že jsme jejich myšlenku pochopili a v našich podmínkách i poněkud rozpracovali."  
Její chundelatá hruď se nadmula pýchou, zatímco drápky složitě cvakaly do tlačítek a táhel pod oním zařízením.  
"Myslím, že elfové tomu říkají palantýr."  
"Ehm..." ozvalo se z davu zkoprnělého úžasem, "a jak to tento... funguje?"  
"Je to velmi prosté!"  
Odtušila lakonicky.  
"Máme vysílač a přijímač. Obě zařízení fungují simultánně na bázi duálního vysílání krátkovlnné magie na hypervysoké frekvenci a jsou vzájemně kompatibilní. Napojeny na sebe jsou schopné detekovat jednotlivé magické impulzy a ty pak uvnitř rozložit až na částice elementární magie. Z nich pak pomocí jednoduché mřížky zaznamenaný obraz znovu sestaví."  
Rozhostilo se ticho hlubší, než chřtán bohyně Dha. Nerušil ho dokonce ani dech, ani tichounké šustění šatů, ani jemné víření vzduchu, který rozrážejí kmitající řasy.  
Paní Thill si nešťastně povzdechla.  
"Tam se to zachytí, tady se do toho kouká!"  
Ticho bylo prolomeno úlevnými výdechy, dokonce i pár zasmání se přidalo.  
"Jenže máme pořád takový malý problém. Ono to nějak...nechce moc fungovat na velké vzdálenosti. Potřebujeme podporované vysílání pomocí mezistanic. Takže to v podstatě běží jen po pevnosti. Snažíme se to vyřešit pomocí..."  
Kdosi si rozpačitě odkašlal.  
"Ehm... paní, jaksi... když ona nám utíká předehra."  
Další povzdech, ještě zoufalejší v sobě obsáhl koncentrovanou litanii o beznaději hluboce nepochopené duše, nucené marnit svůj život mezi idioty.  
"No, jo!"  
Zavrčela popuzeně.  
"Takže do toho! Teď už potřebujeme jen dobrovolníka, který dopraví na místo kompatibilní zařízení."  
Z pod přístrojové desky vytáhla drobnou rudočernou kuličku a v triumfálním gestu ji pozvedla nad hlavu.  
"Mikropalantýr!"  
Ticho, které zavládlo po těchto slovech, už nebylo ani v nejmenším tak mrtvolně strnulé, jako to před tím. Tohle přímo přetékalo napjatou nervózní energií a tu a tam bylo natrhnuto chrchlavými šoupavými zvuky, doprovázenými urputným studiem vlastních bot, prstů u nohou, či dolních chapadel. A mrazilo, jak led!  
Ono totiž, "dopravit na místo kompatibilní zařízení", znělo velmi prostě a velmi konkrétně. Jenže až podezřele nevinně, uvážíme li že v sobě skrývalo jistou a ne zrovna malou pravděpodobnost ošklivé a bolestivé smrti. Za těchto podmínek zaváněla osobní iniciativa sebevraždou. Nakonec se však jeden hazardér obětoval. Samozřejmě, že nikoliv k výpravě do šéfovy ložnice. Měl totiž poněkud jinou představu, jak zajistit přímý přenos.  
"A... totiž... vaše vysokoblahorodí! Já jsem, vlastně my jsme mysleli, ono... nebylo by nejlepší, kdybyste se tam vypravila vy?"  
Samozřejmě, že ano! Ostatně měla nejlepší kvalifikaci jak k ovládání palantýru, tak k plížení se neviděna temnými zákoutími. Ale...eh... Jako na potvoru, žádné příhodné ale Thuringwethil zrovna nenapadalo. Přes to rázně prohlásila.  
"Tak to ani omylem!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temný pán se zavřel se svým pobočníkem a zároveň neomezeným vládcem Angbandu, Sauronem, kdesi v hlubině. Co tam spolu asi budou provádět? To je otázka, která jejich poddané nenechává v klidu. Skřetí technika je naštěstí natolik vyspělá, že za pomoci ukra... totiž, ukořistěného magického zařízení, umožňuje i šmír... ehm, monitorovat.

Věčnou temnotou angbandských jam, proloženou tu a tam nějakým tím jasným zábleskem, či měkce narudlým svitem žhavého magmatu, se kradl šedavý stín. Sotva znatelný ve svém pohybu, delikátně se prolínající s ostatními stíny ze stěn a stropů. Splýval s nimi, kličkoval a klouzal po nich, hladce, jako list po vodě. Nevydal při tom jediný zvuk, schopný pošimrat ucho smrtelníka. A to i přes to, že byl obtěžkán jistým kulatým aparátem, pro dvojnožce nepatrným, pro bytost velikosti netopýra ovšem značně objemným.  
Nebyl to nikdo jiný, než Žena ze skrytého stínu, velitelka NISu a neúnavná sběračka informací o všem a na všechny.  
Sama paní Thuringwethil!  
Její mise byla kromobyčejně delikátní, stejně jako mimořádně náročná. Konečně, načapat kohokoliv in flagranti nebylo snadné. Ale načapat tak dvě nejsilnější bytosti Středozemě, to už nebezpečně smrdělo slovem, nemožné. Paní Thil se do toho, pravda, napřed moc nechtělo, protože šmírování čuňačinek měla za ta léta tak akorát. Stačilo však pár chvil pochlebování od předních angbandských rezidentů a její nezlomnost se rozpustila jako špetka soli v horké vodě. Ano, ač se tomu nechtělo se tomu ani věřit, dokonce i paní Thill měla své nectnosti a slabá místa. I teď, cestou do té nejtemnější hlubiny si přitakávala. Jistě, nikdo jiný, než ona by to pravděpodobně nezvládl. Prostě má ze všech angbanďanů nejvytříbenější talent a smysl pro detail. Nehledě k jejím technickým znalostem a dovednostem, které byly v pravdě nesmírné.  
Ano, pravila si pro sebe znova, s jistou nemalou dávkou samolibosti. Tohle dokáže opravdu jen ona.  
Konečně dorazila k té správné jámě, dostatečně hluboké a dostatečně černočerné. Vchod byl sice pečlivě uzavřen, co to ale bylo za překážku pro upírku Thuringwethil, nejhrozivější z Melkorových nočních děsů? Naprosto bezhlučně se vtiskla dovnitř. I pro toho nejbystřejšího pozorovatel by nebyla ničím víc, než neznatelným zachvěním jednoho z mnoha šedavých stínů.

V centrále NISu panovalo ticho, jak v hrobce. Ačkoliv, když to vezmeme do detailu, ve většině hrobek bylo ve skutečnosti mnohem rušněji a hlučněji, než momentálně tady. Ostatně každá trochu slušná hrobka se hemží aktivitou spousty drobných, většinou sice nepříliš hlučných o to však přičinlivějších návštěvníků, nemluvě o neklidných duších předků, které si čas od času také dokáží pěkně nahlas dupnout.  
Tady se ale nedělo prostě nic! A to bylo velmi neobvyklé, obzvláště pak pro příslušníky Temných národů, kteří nikdy nejdou daleko pro nějakou tu peprnou kletbu, či hambatou poznámku, když se v takhle hojném počtu sejdou pohromadě. Nikdo se ani nehnul, nikdo si nedovolil vyrušovat, dokonce ani příliš hlasitým zafuněním. Všichni strnule civěli na dvě obří kupole nenaplněné ničím jiným, než šedočernou mlhou, líně se přelévající sem tam. Pod nimi se, nad robustním ovládacím panelem, tyčilo huňaté tělíčko netopýří dispečerky, která jediná se tvářila aspoň trochu profesionálně.  
Okolní vzduch byl přímo těhotný nervózním očekáváním. Vteřiny plynule ubíhaly, aby se, jedna po druhé, zbůhdarma rozplývaly zpátky v nicotě. Život jakoby náhle zamrzl v jednom jediném hladovém doušku nedočkavosti.  
Až konečně to v jedné z obrazovek trhaně zaprskalo. Celý dav hromadně zatajil dech a ač se to zdálo nemožné, napjaté ticho se ještě prohloubilo. A do toho dusivého nekonečna se vzápětí rozezněl křaplavý hlas.  
"Tady Temná jedna! Temná jedna! Jsem na místě! Ozvěte se!"  
Dispečerka zareagovala střelhbitě.  
"Tady Temná dvě! Potvrzuji příjem!"  
Ten protiklad nemohl být kolosálnější! Sál, který byl ještě před chvílí tišší hrobky, se až po okraj naplnil bouřlivým jásotem, v němž téměř zaniklo upírčino oznámení, že zapojuje kromě zvuku i obraz. Drobné pařátky dispečerky se svižně rozběhly po ovládací plošině, tu zmáčkly, onde zatáhly, tutam zakroutily. Sál se znovu ukázkově ztišil. Šedočerná mlha přelévající se uvnitř kopulí přestala být neforemnou a v okamžení se poskládala do úhledného tvaru, pochopitelně černobílého. Z několika otevřených úst začaly zcela nepokrytě vytékat sliny.  
Tam dole v hlubině se bez nejmenších pochybností právě odehrával Tanec živoucího ohně. Jenže se, dle všeho, jednalo o jakousi privátní verzi, podstatně peprnější, rafinovanější a ač se to zdálo neuvěřitelné, dokonce i mnohem méně oblečenou, než viděli v jídelně. Až to nakonec vzdal i ten poslední nejnepatrnější kus textilie. Lehkovážně opustil své čestné místo kousek pod Maironovým pasem, aby pak elegantní vlnovkou přistál u Melkorových nohou.  
A právě v tento osudový okamžik se obraz s prskáním rozostřil, doprovázen zoufalými výkřiky obecenstva.  
"Klid!"  
Prohodila dispečerka přes rameno a nahnula se k obrazovce.  
"Temná jedna! Temná jedna! Slyšíme se?"  
Obrazovka odvětila odpudivým zaskřípáním.  
"Temná jedna! Máme tu problémy. Můžeš zaostřit?"  
Mlha jistou námahou opět zaujala žádoucí tvar a všichni si úlevně oddechli. Netopýrce nad přístrojovou deskou to však zjevně bylo málo. Možná usoudila, že všechno úchvatné může být ještě úchvatnější, možná se chtěla jenom předvést. Každopádně, znovu se sklonila k hlavnímu palantýru.  
"Temná jedna, můžeš se posunout níž a víc doprava? Ještě kousek... ještě! Teď je to ono!"  
Spokojeně pokývala hlavou. Několik desítek párů očí za jejími zády se o něco povysunulo, některé obrazně, jiné doslova.  
"Pane, jo!! To je ale macek!"  
Prohodil někdo do všeobecného ohromení.  
Uvnitř palantýru zatím černobílý Maironův obraz horlivě přesvědčoval neméně černobílého Melkora, že vlastně vůbec nebyl svědomitým vládcem Angbandu. Naopak trval na tom, že byl náramně zlobivým vládcem Angbandu a že si zaslouží přísné potrestání. Nezdálo se, že by Melkorův obraz měl něco zásadního proti. Černobílý Mairon na nic nečekal a velmi iniciativně nastínil několik návrhů. Podle toho, jak se věci uvnitř palantýru vyvíjely, vše nasvědčovalo tomu, že se bude mučit.  
A všichni věděli, že na mučení, na to je jejich pán nějaký expert!  
Jako zázrakem se na lůžku i v palantýru začaly objevovat nejrůznější nástroje, některé tvarů zcela roztodivných a účelů nejasných, jiné až znepokojivě povědomých. Jeden za druhým je tam sázel jejich velitel a tvářil se při tom velmi hrdě. Vzápětí lehce poodstoupil a pokusil se o zkroušený výraz nehodného a provinilého služebníka. Potíž však byla v tom, že jako herec nikdy příliš nevynikal. Netrpělivá dychtivost prosvítala skrz fasádu svěšených ramen a brady přitištěné na hruď jako plamen přes látkovou zástěnu. Pak popošel kousek stranou k jakési věci, která, přikryta zlatorudým závěsem spočívala opodál, doposud nečinná a zapomenutá. Odhodlaně se rozmáchl a jedním mocným trhnutím ji zbavil jejího maskování. Desítky hrdel v centrále NISu vydechly ohromením, víčka se nevěřícně rozmrkala, zatuchlý vzduch se rozvířil pravidelným prudkým pohybem očních řas.  
Někdo sípavě vydechl: "Tak tohle bude stát za to!"  
Ano, pokud se tu snad ještě opravdu vyskytoval nějaký bláhovec, který někde v koutku duše skrýval pochybnosti, zda celý tenhle podnik stojí za to nehorázné riziko, tak při tomhle pohledu se rozplynuly, jak pára nad hrncem. Veškeré jeho bdělé vědomí bylo totiž vyplněno jedinou myšlenkou, obrovskou, jako to, co se právě tak hrozivě skvělo uvnitř palantýru. Myšlenkou, která, podobně, jako krátkovlnná magie, rezonovala vespolek všemi za přítomnými čely. Myšlenkou tak mocnou, až se skoro zdálo, že se zhmotňuje nad jejich hlavami, psána krvavými písmeny. Myšlenkou, která zněla:  
Opravdu si ten šílenec nechal z mučírny dotáhnout funkční skřipec?  
Naštěstí, nějakého podnikavce z kuchyně pohotově napadlo, že by bylo hanba, nechat si uniknout takhle vynikající obchodní příležitost a pustil se do roznášení občerstvení, protože jinak by se všechna ta na troud vyschlá hrdla musela na místě v prach obrátit.  
Ani Melkor však nebyl v jistých věcech žádný čajíček a už vůbec ne, upejpavý začátečník. Rázně popadl jednu z věciček, které mu Mairon tak úslužně uchystal, až pod nos. Shodou okolností to byl na pohled velmi kvalitní krátký bičík spletený z buvolí kůže. Zamával s ním jako někdo, kdo zatraceně dobře ví, jak se s touhle hračkou zachází. Až v samé centrále NISu se ztichlým ovzduším rozeznělo ostré výhružné švihnutí a - jakoby se toužilo zarýt do samého morku kostí, jeho vyjevených návštěvníků - několikrát se odrazilo od jeho chladných stěn, až se, zemdleno, pomalu vytratilo.  
Mučení mohlo nerušeně započít.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skřetí společnost, která se tak dychtivě nahrnula do střediska Netopýří Informační Služby, se nerušeně kochá pohledem na to, jak je jejich pán, Sauron "mučen" šéfem číslo jedna, Melkorem. Zdá se, že všechno běží jak na drátkách. Snad až příliš hladce, aby to vydrželo... Co se asi tak může pokazit?

V rozlehlé aule, bylo zároveň nezvykle živo i strašidelně strnulo. Zdálo se, jakoby její nečekaní návštěvníci úplně zapomněli, že kromě očí, které právě vyjeveně poulili na dvě velké kupolovité obrazovky a uší, které šponovali jak kšandy, vlastní i jiné části těla. Končetiny jim volně visely k zemi a dolní čelisti se líně bimbaly někde v místech mezi krkem a hrudí. Občasné žvýkání a polykání působilo v tom mrtvolném tichu jako kamenná lavina valící se do údolí. Jen tu a tam se rozeznělo i něco hlasitějšího, to když se někdo z diváků rozhodl přičinit nějakou vtipnou poznámku, vznést kverulantský požadavek, či vynadat sousedovi, který mu zacláněl ve výhledu. Znělo to nějak takhle:  
"Hej! Copak je to vaše zázračný udělátko rozbitý? Nešlo by to dát trochu nahlas?"  
"Zavři hubu a buď rád, že tě tu vůbec nechám!"  
Chvíle ticha!  
"Na co je asi tahle věcička?"  
Další chvíle ticha.  
"Pane, jo! To se tam v životě nemůže vejít!"  
Chvíle mnohem hlubšího ticha.  
"Vida! Tak může!"  
Chvíle hrobového ticha!  
"Ty, jo! Tak tomu říkám mučení. Tohle se přece nedá vydržet."  
"Teď... teď... už to nevydrží!"  
"Jak to, že to vydržel? Že by to mělo co dělat s tím jeho... ehm... prstenem?"  
"Tomu nemůžeš řikat prsten. Prsten se navlíká na prst."  
Tyhle a spousta dalších vět, podobně stručných a osekaných na minimum, jejichž obsah se omezoval jen na pár těch nejnezbytnějších slov, kroužily místností jako zasmušilí solitéři. Rozvážně putovaly od jedněch uší k druhým, snažíce se příliš neobtěžovat jejich majitele, kteří byly nadmíru zaměstnáni upřeným civěním do vnitřku obou robustních kupolí. Jen tu a tam nějaká ta kapka sliny ukápla na podlahu.  
Sotva kdo si opravdu povšiml jemného chvění, které rozvibrovalo napřed skálu pod jejich nohama a pak i okolní stěny. Chvění, které, nepozorováno, zvolna nabíralo na síle a nenápadně mohutnělo, jako potměšilá skrytá hrozba, živená jejich lhostejností.  
"Centrálo! Jsi na příjmu? Tady strojovna! Centrálo! Ozvi se!"  
Bylo to, jakoby ten vilně strnulý dav někdo oblil studenou vodou. Při tom to nebylo nic víc, než nepříliš hlasitý chraplavý zvuk, který s otravným prskotem a přeskakováním vyšel z jednoho z palantýrů. Přes to dokázal dokonale zkazit atmosféru. Místností se rozneslo rozmrzelé reptání.  
Netopýrka zareagovala naprosto klidně.  
"Tady centrála NISu! Jaký máte tam dole problém?"  
"Jde o to, že náš erotoměr se nebezpečně vychyluje. Už je na prvním stupni! Měli byste to cejtit taky!"  
V tom, snad aby dodal hlášení ze strojovny na vážnosti, Sauronův obraz hlasitě zasténal a ozvěnu jeho hlasu doprovodil otřes tak prudký, až se kdekdo v centrále zakymácel. Dokonce i pár kalíšků skončilo na zemi.  
"Jo! Už to k nám dorazilo!"  
Konstatovala upírka celkem zbytečně.  
"Máme to pod kontrolou! Situaci pečlivě monitorujeme."  
Dokončila a pak se obrátila k vyděšenému publiku, aby odpověděla na jeho nevyřčenou otázku.  
"Po poslední návštěvě Temnýho pána jsme skončili s několika zavalenejma sklepama, těžce poprakanejma nosnejma pilířema a rozdrcenou ranní směnou."  
Pár návštěvníků pokývalo hlavami. Na to ošklivé zemětřesení si samozřejmě pamatovali, ačkoliv někteří kacíři ho tenkrát přisuzovali fádním pohybům žhavé lávy pod zemskou krustou a pověrečným řečem o hlubinném milostném bouření se jen smáli. Teď by jim, pravda, úsměv kapánek zamrzl na rtech.  
Upírka však, dle všeho, třímala otěže pevně v rukou.  
"Byli jsme nucený učinit jistá protiopatření, pro případ že by se krizová situace opakovala."  
Sebevědomě rozkládala a ani nemrkla!  
"Do základů jsme namontovali pár odpružovacích zařízení a zátěžový testy dopadly skvěle! I když, je pravda" - hlas se jí neznatelně rozkolísal - "že jsme to odzkoušeli jen se smrtelníkama. Akorát jednou se nám podařilo ukecat jistýho balroga a ten u toho ještě byl sám... Ale teoreticky to funguje!"  
Obecenstvo tato skvělá zpráva, kdo ví proč zcela neuklidnila. Nicméně představení v obou palantýrech vesele pokračovalo a bylo čím dál zajímavější. Nezbylo, než spoléhat na břitké mysli a zlaté ruce angbandských inženýrů hluboko pod jejich nohama.  
I dispečerce, jak se zdálo, ležela tato obdivuhodná partička na mysli.  
"Hej! Mládenci! Zapojte si svůj palantýr! Něco vyzkouším a jestli to vyjde, budete moct monitorovat s náma!"  
Její pracky se opět pustily do titěrné práce na přístrojové desce. Zjevně úspěšně, protože netrvalo dlouho a se ze strojovny ozvalo výmluvné mnohohlasé: "Tý, jo!" a "Pane, jo!"  
A pak taky vděčné: "Díky, centrálo! Běží obraz i zvuk!"  
A po chvíli ještě mnohem prozaičtější a podstatně hrozivější: "Erotoměr na dvojce! Zapojujeme první stupeň odpružení!"  
A opravdu! Černobílý Sauron uvnitř kupole se na skřipci zmítal čím dál bujněji a navzdory nejrůznějším, pro nedostatek jiných vhodných termínů řekněme, mučícím zařízením, umístěným tím nejroztodivnějším a nejnepravděpodobnějším způsobem trval na tom, že stále ještě není dost potrestaný.  
Nebylo pochyb, že zemětřesení jen tak neustane!

 

"Erotoměr na trojce a stoupá! Jeden podpůrnej pilíř prasknul! Evakuujeme horní patra! Palantýr bereme sebou a pokračujeme v monitorování."  
Tohle zlověstné hlášení nevyvolalo v hlavní místnosti NISu zdaleka takové znepokojení, jak by se možná dalo předpokládat. Ostatně její sídlo bylo umístěno uprostřed poctivého masivu tvrdé skály, jednom z nejstarších v Temném království, takže otřesy do ní dorazily jako pouhé lehké chvění. Většinu přítomných donutilo toliko usednout a zaujmout pozici v bezpečné vzdálenosti od polic a nábytku. Vlastně pravdou bylo, že se právě nacházeli na nejbezpečnějším místě v celé vnitřní pevnosti.  
Obraz v palanýru se mezi tím proměnil, to jak se gró dění přeneslo ze skřipce na prostorné lůžko hned nedaleko. Veselá společnost v centrále NISu měla téměř nerušený přehled o tom, jak je jejich pán zrovna trestán. Či odměňován, to se dalo aktuálně dost těžko rozpoznat.  
Panoval poměrný klid narušovaný jen místy tichým šepotem typu, "Temná jedna, Temná jedna, prosím trochu zaostřit!" a tak podobně.  
Tato oáza pokojné blaženosti, však měla být brzy rozmetána na kusy.  
Do centrály dorazil kurýr!  
Tichý jako dech, se vynořil ze tmy a zase do ní zmizel, jakoby nikdy ani nebyl. Zbylo po něm jenom pár zrnek prachu, které rozvířila jeho křídla a drobný útržek pergamenu zanechaný na přístrojové desce.  
Dispečerka ho spěšně rozbalila a pak už jen starostlivě krčila své drobné osrstěné čílko.  
"Sexografy na úpatí hory Ugrúz zaznamenávaj zvýšenou aktivitu. Vypadá to na hrozící erupci. Strojovno! Strojovno! Máte tam sexologa?"  
Strojovna sexologa samozřejmě měla. Ten promptně přispěchal, neboť byl, jako každý v Angbandu až puntičkářsky obeznámen s faktem, že Ugrúz je činná sopka.  
"Hm... to nevypadá dobře!"  
Zamrmlal po té, co si napřed rozvážně nasadil brýle a pak důkladně prostudoval sexografické křivky, zaslané mu potrubní poštou.  
Oči a uši všech přítomných i těch vzdálených se poslušně natáhly za zvukem jeho kuňkavého hlasu.  
"Ehm... totiž..."  
Rozpačitě si odkašlal, když si povšiml, kolik pozornosti náhle upoutal a pak si nejistým pohybem opět upravil kostěné obroučky brýlí, které se mu opovážily sklouznout z kořene nosu.  
"Totiž..." spustil rozvláčně. "... zdá se, že se nám pod povrchem kumuluje spousta potlačeného sexuálního napětí! Ehm..."  
Znovu si tiše odkašlal a pak pokračoval do napjatého ticha.  
Jde o to, že přetlak, který by se za normálních okolností poklidně uvolnil v několika mírných, po sobě jdoucích erupcích, které bychom bez problémů zvládli odklonit, teď hrozí vybuchout v jediném mohutném výronu. Ehm... abych to zkrátil... máme tu nový supervulkán!  
Všechna čela v centrále NISu se orosila, všechny brady, či bradovité výběžky se rozechvěly úzkostí. Rty i tlamy si s posvátnou hrůzou opakovaly to osudové slovo, bez dechu, jakoby na ně pouhé jeho hlasité vyslovení dokázalo uvalit nějakou strašlivou kletbu. Ne, že by kdokoliv z nich měl třeba jen to nejnepatrnější tušení, co je to supervulkán. Každý si však byl naprosto dokonale jistý, že takovýhle nesrozumitelný blábol, navíc vyslovený vědátorem, může znamenat jen jedno a to obrovský problém.  
"Profesore Haj.. Hajsn... Breberku," hláskovala viditelně otřesená dispečerka, která mezi tím zase provedla nějaké ty čáry máry se svou přístrojovou deskou, takže na ně z jedné z kupolí, namísto onoho smyslného představení, zíral neuvěřitelně baňatý a neuvěřitelně vyčnívající sexologův nos, spolu se jmenovkou na které stálo prof. Hajsn - Breberk Ang. Uni.  
"Proferore Hajsn - Breberku! Jak... jak je to možné??"  
Vysoukala ze sebe konečně netopýrka s jistou námahou.  
Profesor nahodil vážný výraz, znova popošoupl brýlemi a pohotově se chopil jakési železné tyče, která mu měla posloužit jako provizorní ukazovátko.  
"Mám jistou teorii!" Pravil s kamennou tváří. "Vidíte tenhle... řekněme prsten?"  
Všichni upjaly zraky směrem, kterým ukazoval kovový hrot.  
"Podle mého názoru slouží jako kumulátor erotické energie, pravděpodobně... v těchto místech."  
Kovový hrot opsal pravidelný kruh a spolu s ním i oči všech přihlížejících.  
"Bude za tím nějaké nové, neznámé a velmi silné zaklínadlo, které vytváří mohutné magické kruhy zde," pozvedl pergamen se sexofrafickými křivkami, " a zde."  
"Vidíte? To jsou jasné projevy recentní magie."  
"Profesore!"  
Hlesla netopýrka, náhle znepokojivě připomínající pohřebního řečníka.  
"Kolik máme ještě času, než to bouchne?"  
Profesor nakoukl do palatýru zkušeným pohledem odborníka.  
"Doporučuji okamžitou evakuaci přilehlých oblastí!"  
Otřesená netopýrka se sklonila k palantýru, aby informovala svou nadřízenou.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temné panstvo se v hlubinách země dobře baví, zatímco sexografy na povrchu se mohou zbláznit. Země se třese, sopky se probouzejí k životu. Podaří se Temnému národu přestát hrozící výbuch bez úhony? A co na to ostatní obyvatelé Ardy? To se dozvíme v závěrečném díle.

V hlubinách pod Angbandem, tam, kde se nacházely soukromé komnaty jeho vládce Saurona, se rozhostil klid a mír  
Mír se, pomalu a opatrně, jakoby si nebyl jistý, zda si může dovolit takovou troufalost, rozlil též nahoře, nad nespočetnými tunami kamene, dělícího je od povrchu Ardy. Té Ardy, jejíž tvář byla před několika málo okamžiky změněna k nepoznání. Kdo by tam teď hledal onen typický jemně zelenomodrý nádech, kterým koberce šťavnatého mechu obvykle barví skálu, splakal by nad výdělkem. Dokonce i zelenkavá pestrost, mladých břízek a bezů, stejně jako rozčepýřená nedbalost jejich chocholatých čupřin se kamsi vytratily. Zmizela i ona známá a uklidňující béžová letitých skalních masivů, obroušených do hladka nemilosrdným zubem času.  
Zkrátka, všechno bylo pryč!  
Tam, kde se ještě nedávno pyšně tyčil nebesům sněhem pocukrovaný vrchol hory Ugrúz, zela teď obrovská rozšklebená jáma, podobná potrhané kůži. Byla naplněná rozžhavenou, rudě bublající a jemně se přelévající těstovitou hmotou, zahalenou v jemné chladnoucí vrstvičce šedočerné kůrky.  
Další provazce zbarvené do stejného rudočerna se táhly okolní krajinou, jako obrovští tlustí líní hadi. Nebylo to dlouho, co byly divokými dravými řekami, čerstvě zrozenými z rozpáleného lůna země, s koryty naplněnými živoucím ohněm. Nemilosrdně si razily cestu do údolí, zanechávajíce po sobě jen pustošivou příchuť zkázy a spoustu rudě ohnivých jezer a jezírek, v nichž na chvíli brzdily svůj prudký cval.  
Jak neuvěřitelně rychle se však tenhle mladinký ohnivý svět začínal strojit do ušpiněného černošedého závoje! Jakoby něco neznámého, neviditelného a nepopsatelného, přes to však neuvěřitelně mocného uchopilo ten bujný výtrysk energie, objalo ho veškerou svou nesmírnou silou a jediným mávnutím ukonejšilo tu jeho lačnou touhu po zničení a strávení světa, až k blažené strnulosti.

Vznešený plamen Angbandu, nádherný zářivý a neutuchající, si spokojeně hověl, ukrytý pod spoustami chladné skály, jako pod útulnou peřinkou. V bezpečí, daleko od odeznívající ohnivé katastrofy, která tak bezohledně sužovala povrch.  
V náručí pána Temnoty se náhle podobal spíš prskajícímu plamínku svíčky. Opíral se o jeho širokou hruď a jediné, čeho byl opravdu schopný, bylo soustředit se na svůj dech, který, horký a vlhký, vystupoval z jeho úst. Podobně, jako rozpálená mračna černého popela vzlínající z nitra kráteru, až do nesmírných výšin, kde se mísila s poryvy čerstvého svěžího mořského vánku.

"Ale, ne!"  
Pomyslel si ve vzdáleném Valimaru Manwë, pán větru a vládce duchů Ainur. A kromě toho všeho bohužel i rodný bratr Melkora, onoho necudného loupežníka, jež si právě v hlubinách pod Středozemí počínal tak pohoršlivě. Manwë pohlédl na svou ženu Elbereth, překrásnou paní světla a hvězd, která stála opodál a tvářila neméně rozrušeně.  
"Taková svatokrádež!"  
Otřásl se!  
"Něco tak odporně nehygienického se přece s těly nedělá! To je dobré leda tak pro smrtelníky!"  
Jeho ctěná choť jen pevněji sevřela rty a neodpověděla mu ani slovem.

Na dalekém jihu ve vznešeném království Doriath, v jednom z nejstarších elfských sídel ve Středozemi, právě vrcholil jarní pěvecký festival jménem Zelená větévka. Sám mocný král Elu Thingol se zrovna chystal zarecitovat dvacátou sloku své vlastní lyrické básně oslavující vůni květů, když v tom cosi zastínilo jeho oslnivý výkon. Samozřejmě, to nemělo co dělat s jeho mistrným přednesem, ani se znělostí či vybroušeností veršů.  
Tohle drzé narušení přišlo z venku!  
Královy úchvatně modré oči se zvedly k obloze, aby se vzápětí naplnily odporem stejně, jako ona se naplnila jemnými prachovými zrnky šedavého popela.  
Nebe rázem potemnělo, zlato slunečních paprsků, v nichž se ještě před chvílí koupalo celé lesní království, se proměnilo na hrozivou krvavě rudou.  
Královy rty se neznatelně pohnuly, aby spolu se zbytkem publika, daly tvar jedinému bezdechému slovu.  
Melkor!  
Elu hněvivě nakrčil obočí, popadl svou harfu a jal se spěšně slézat z pódia. Bylo zjevné, že dnes svůj přednes nedokončí. A to sotva začal!  
"Všichni do jeskyní!"  
Zavelel a sám si pospíšil, aby byl mezi prvními. Ne, ten poťouchlý záštiplný mizera ze Železných hor jim nedopřeje ani tohle potěšení. Nejenom, že jim zkazil vrchol sezóny, ale ještě si to (Elu nepochyboval, že schválně) propočítal tak, aby mu zničil jeho vlastní královské vystoupení!  
Jeho veličenstvo, samozřejmě vědělo, co jsou to urozené způsoby a tak napohled udržovalo důstojnou nehybnou masku vznešeného panovníka. Uvnitř však prskalo, jako křeček!  
Copak takhle se chová dobrý soused?  
Těch pár vypleněných vesnic by ještě přehlédl, ale teď, zašel ten mizerný démon vážně už trochu daleko, nepřestal se král ujišťovat s maximální horlivostí. Nastal nejvyšší čas obrátit se na zbytek Valar a požádat je, aby tomuhle skandálnímu chování učinili přítrž. Jeho choť, Melian, ta mu jistě bude nápomocna, konečně, sama patří k duchům ainur. Tohle se zkrátka musí zarazit!

V centrále NISu se zatím upíří dispečerka zoufale pokoušela odlepit od stěny, na kterou jí odhodil jeden z mohutných otřesů. Když se jí to konečně povedlo, tak se celá mátožná, mezi mnoha bezvládnými těly, povalujícími se jedno přes druhé, proklopýtala až k palantýrům. Tam se promptně vyškrábala nahoru. O plachtění se za těchhle podmínek moudře ani nepokoušela.  
"Temná dva, Temná dva! Jsi tam? Temná dva! Ozvi se!"  
Opakoval zoufale jeden z přístrojů do okolního mrtvolného ticha a snad i on trochu pookřál když se mu dostalo kladné odpovědi. Když si vyslechl hlášení o tom, jak se povedlo vyslat spěšné kurýry ke všem oblastem ohroženým výbuchem supervulkánu, jakoby byl ještě spokojenější. S jakou písničkou se vrátí zpátky, o tom se dozvědí až o mnoho později. Nezbývá, než se připravit na dlouhé minuty trýznivého čekání.  
Nicméně ještě jednou dobrou zprávou se dispečerka přece jen pochlubit mohla. Ukázalo se totiž, že odpružovací zařízení zafungovalo přesně podle plánu! Vnitřní pevnost se sice otřásla v základech, ale vydržela.

U paty kráteru, který ještě před chvílí býval statnou horou, se ozvalo nenápadné zařinčení, které se téměř ztratilo v okolním divém ruchu. Jen to nejcitlivější a ještě pečlivě vycvičené ucho by ten nenápadný zvuk dokázalo správně zařadit. Linulo se totiž z jedné sexografické stanice, jíž se, jako zázrakem, povedlo přestát uplynulou katastrofu.  
Střenka přístroje vytrvale kmitala a nepřestávala kreslit barevné kruhy do přichystaného pergamenu. Vypadalo to, že pohroma ještě není zcela zažehnána!

Ve věčné temnotě podzemí, daleko od všeho balastu a spouště, který vládl na rozhraní království větru a říše země a ohně, se právě otevřely ty nejhlubší, nejsvůdnější a nejuhrančivější černé oči na světě. A hned se to v nich rošťácky zablesklo. Stočily se směrem na bok, kde na velkorysém lůžku tiše vychládal nenápadný oranžovožlutý plamínek a chvíli ho upřeně sledovaly. Pak se podzemím roznesl hrubý chraplavý hlas naplněný až po okraj smyslností a ozvěna, dunící mezi hutnými kamennými stěnami, ho ještě znásobila.  
"Víš co?"  
Pravil vesele.  
"Teď budeš ty Temnej pán a já budu tvůj pobočník."

A nikdo už se nikdy nedozvěděl o tom tichém, jak dech nepatrném zaklení v netopýrštině, které se ozvalo u stropu.


End file.
